Can't Blame The Heat
by EpicLoVe111
Summary: Takes place 3 weeks after 1x4, the last scene in the show didn't happen. Zoe overcomes her fears of swimming in the pond. However, she chooses to do it at 2am. What happens when she invites Wade to join her. T for right now, may flirt with M rating.
1. Late Night Swim

**Hi, OK so I decided to try and write a Hart of Dixie story. This is the first one. I've been writing Gilmore Girls and Gossip Girl stories. Now, this chapter may have a brush with an M rating but it's just a moment.**

* * *

Wade wasn't fully asleep yet. It was almost two o'clock in the morning and he was drifting somewhere between conscious and unconscious. That was why when he heard what sounded like a large water splash he thought that he was imagining things. To satisfy his curiosity, however, he got up to check it out.

He peered out the window and had to do a double take. There was Zoe swimming in the pond. Wade was stunned. The doctor who very reluctantly took any kind of chances and wouldn't go swimming in the pond in daylight was now swimming in the dark of night?

He stepped out onto his porch and called to her. "Hey doc, it's two in the morning. What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking a risk." Zoe called back as she turned around to face him.

A risk? That was hilarious to Wade. The doctor never took risks. He had been watching her for the last three weeks ever since that heat wave where they almost…you know. She had never gotten any closer other than dipping her toes in. He had fun teasing her about that. He watched her as he stepped off the porch. Her soaked head was bobbing up and down and she was treading water.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Wade had chuckled as he stood at the edge of the pond.

"Well, mission accomplished." Zoe quipped. She paused for a moment. "So…"

"So?" He repeated.

"You joining me or not?"

Wade's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "You want me to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to." Zoe pointed out.

Wade quickly took off his shirt and headed into the pond. He left his boxers on though. A few moments after he had submerged in the water, he popped up about 10 feet from her. He swam over to where she was and stood up. The pond was only 5 foot deep where they were. While Wade had no problem keep his head above water here, Zoe would have been almost engulfed by it.

Wade eyed her closely. "So what's going on, doc? Kind of out of character for you."

Zoe sighed. "I realize that."

"You can't blame the heat on this, you know." He pointed out.

"Realize that too. It would be so much easier if I could."

"Zoe?" Wade smirked.

"Hmm?"

"What's going on?"

"I just…felt like I needed to take some sort of risk."

"So you chose swimming in the pond at night?"

She shrugged in the water. "It's easier skinny-dipping at night than during the day."

Wade's eyes widened at the admission. "Skinny-dipping?"

"Yeah of course and you know, I must say Wade how I never would have figured you to be a prude."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm naked and you're not."

He didn't believe her though. "You have to be wearing a swimsuit."

"Do you see any straps here?"

OK, that was a valid point, he realized. "OK, it's a strapless swimsuit."

Zoe groaned. She couldn't believe it resorted to this. On second thought, yes she could. "Fine, you get one free pass at this so enjoy it while you can." She grabbed his right hand and put it on her left breast.

Wade's eyes shot up in amusement. She was telling the truth.

"Feeling any fabric there?"

"No, amazingly not. I must admit I like where you put my hand."

Zoe promptly removed it then. "OK, free pass is over."

"I'm very shocked to see this side of you, doc." He admitted.

"And I'm very shocked that you actually remembered my name."

"What?"

"You actually called me Zoe earlier." She informed him.

"And what, you don't like me calling you doc, doc?" He grinned at her.

Zoe smirked. "It's not that. Just nice to know you remember my actual name."

He decided to switch subjects then. "So why did you allow me this opportunity to do this with you?"

Zoe pondered for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know. I guess because it's mainly been you who's been teasing me about swimming in this pond and saying how I never have any fun."

"So this is all because of me?"

"A large part, yeah." She admitted as she went all the way under and popped back up.

"And the other part?"

"Because of the 'free pass' I never used during the heat wave."

"Aww, yes." Wade grinned.

"We're not…doing that, you know." Zoe told him bluntly.

"And you call me a prude." He retorted.

"I am not!" She argued.

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "OK, play this out with me, doc. Let's say when you showed up, it didn't start storming and the heat wave was raging on. What would you have done then? Would have went through with it?"

"I'd like to believe that yes I would have."

"You'd like to believe? I think that's really a no."

She groaned. "Wade, I honestly don't know, OK? I truly think I would have mainly because you and everyone else were right: the heat makes you do crazy things. Things that are impulsive."

"Impulsive."

"Yeah, the thought didn't occur to me until I was helping Shelly with her hangover and you walked in after that fence just attacked you."

"You're saying that like I made it up."

"Made it up? No, I know it wasn't made up because I had to give you like 8 stitches to close the damn thing. You just walking into a fence, that I'm questioning."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…between Shelly's talk about how sometimes it's good doing something bad and you just happening to show up, it's not a coincidence."

He just watched her.

"Especially when you have her promoting you."

"Promoting?"

"Yeah, it was all her suggestion." Zoe told him as she swam around him. "I got to thinking after she left about what she said. And then while I was stitching you up, I got to thinking she had a point; I could do this."

Wade stared at her and wondered how she could talk for so long without taking a breath. He let her continue on her tangent though. He was kind of amused by this conversation. Especially since she was right; he and Shelly had discussed something along the lines of getting her to do something "bad". He didn't realize she was counting sleeping with him as this though.

"I can be impulsive." She stated adamantly.

"I wouldn't go that far, doc but at least you don't plan everything or are at least attempting to have fun."

"I can be impulsive." She repeated.

"Yeah, sure doc."

Before Zoe could talk herself out of it, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him hard. Wade was a little stunned. That didn't stop him from kissing her back though. He could feel her slipping though because with her hands on him, she had nothing to keep her above water until Wade wrapped his arms around her waist. She opened her mouth and Wade immediately took that as an invitation.

It was a few seconds later she pulled away from him. "I can be impulsive." She repeated again.

"OK, you're getting closer to making me believe it."

"Yeah." She reached behind her and let his arms release their hold on her. "I need to go though. I'm on call starting at 7am."

"Well, it's been nice doing this little adventure with you, doc. We should do it again sometime real soon."

He watched her as she swam towards the shore and get out of the water. She reached down for her robe. For a brief moment, he could see what she looked like au natural. He was rather impressed. She was absolutely stunning.

She had her back towards him as she wrapped the robe around her and belted it. She then turned around. "Yeah, we'll definitely have to do it again sometime."

* * *

**I realize the likelihood is, that she would be on call starting at midnight but the thing is, she's swimming at 2am so I had to adjust for the story. Review if you get a moment. I would really like to know what you think. I have the next chapter taking place in Lavon's kitchen.**


	2. On Call Weekend

**OK so I'm uploading this again. I felt I needed to add to this. I didn't like the way I had done it. Thanks for the reviews! They were much appreciated. Especially since this was my first Hart of Dixie story. What did everyone think of Wade's brother? I liked him but felt bad about how him and Wade don't get along(and Wade is justified in it of course). Looks like things will be heading in the right direction though because Wilson Bethel had said that he thinks that Zoe and Wade fans will be happy with the way that things turn out. Hoping for that 2nd season! Anyway, since we found out and saw Wade's brother, I created a sister for Zoe. I can't remember if they said whether or not she had any siblings but for this story she does. Anyway, read and review please!**

* * *

Zoe was beyond dead on her feet. It was an extremely short night. After she had gotten back from the pond, she took a shower and washed her hair. It was just after 4 when she fell asleep. She would question whether or not she had even slept but she knew she had because she had dreamt about Wade. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Sure he was gorgeous, available, and beautiful but he was also infuriating and irritating as hell.

It was just after 8 when she made her way over to the main house. Lavon was making scrambled eggs and Wade was pouring himself a cup of coffee. She would have questioned why the hell he was up so early but she honestly didn't have the energy. She greeted them quietly as she walked in then took a seat on the barstool and plopped down on the granite countertop.

Wade held in a smirk and decided to pour a cup of coffee for her.

"Good morning Zoe Hart." Lavon grinned at her. "And how are you this fine morning?"

Zoe moaned in response and Wade chuckled quietly.

"Wow! That good, huh?" Lavon asked.

Zoe slowly sat up and Wade brought the coffee over to her. "Thanks." She took a sip of it and answered. "Well, it would have been OK had I not got a call 7:02 from Mrs. Silverman about her baby. I swear that kid only gets sick when I'm on call. I'm just coming from there."

"Regretting that midnight swim, doc?" Wade teased her as he sat down next to her.

Zoe plopped her head back down on the countertop. "Shut up Wade." She mumbled and Wade laughed.

"Midnight swim?" Lavon raised an eyebrow. "OK. Lavon Hayes is missing something. What is Lavon Hayes missing?"

"If you want to be technical, it was a 2am swim." Wade clarified. "I heard this splash this morning at 2am and looked out my window and saw our own Dr. Hart skinny-dipping in the pond."

Lavon shot an eyebrow up in surprise. "Oh really?" He glanced down at Zoe. "You realize you can't blame the heat on that, right?"

"So I've been told." Zoe mumbled with her eyes closed.

"And what suddenly made you decide to do that?"

"She was apparently in the mood for taking a risk." Wade grinned.

Zoe lifted her head. "Quit mocking me." She glared at him.

"Well, I guess it's just a little hard to believe, Zoe. You're not usually so…" Lavon trailed off.

"Impulsive is the word she used earlier." Wade filled in for him.

"Explain to me how you can be so damn cheerful when you didn't get any more sleep than I did."

"I don't need much sleep, doc." Wade drank his coffee.

"Well, lucky you." Zoe retorted.

"So how do you know all of this, Wade?" Lavon asked as he grabbed a plate and put some scrambled eggs on it for Zoe.

"I made the unfortunate mistake of asking him to join me." Zoe answered as she took a bite of the eggs. "Very good, Lavon."

"Well thank you Dr. Hart."

"So you went skinny-dipping with her, Wade?"

Before Wade could answer, Zoe chimed in, "Actually, he went swimming, not skinny-dipping." She clarified. "He was being a prude and wouldn't part from his boxers."

Lavon cackled and Wade smirked. "Remember you're just as much of a prude as I am, doc."

She looked him right in the eye then. "One is fact and the other one is something you'd like to believe."

"No, it's something I know."

Zoe polished off her eggs and her orange juice. She left the coffee though because the caffeine would have prevented her from sleeping she was sure of. "I'm not going to argue with you. I have to get going if I want to get at least an hour of sleep before the next call comes in." She yawned. "OK I'm out of here."

"Bye."

"See ya doc."

Zoe returned to Lavon's house at just after 2 in the afternoon. It had been a long day so far. Besides the Silverman baby, she had helped 5 people ranging anywhere from a cold to a sprained wrist.

She walked into the main house and noticed how Lavon and Wade had resorted to playing video games. They looked up at her and nodded.

"Well, I can tell that you two have had a productive afternoon." She commented as she took a seat on a nearby chair.

"Very productive." Lavon confirmed.

"So doc…were you able to get that hour long nap in?" Wade asked but his eyes never left the screen.

Zoe shrugged. "Fifty minutes. I'm making due." Her phone started to buzz then. "And here we go again." She commented as she looked down at it. She groaned. Perfect, just perfect.

"Hello? Oh hi Madison." She sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just on call right now so a little tired. How are you?"

Zoe paused as she listened. "Good."

The conversation carried on in quick one or two word answers. Then the real reason for the call appeared.

"What? No, forget it, Maddy." Zoe leapt to her feet.

The guys looked up then.

"Why do you need them anyway?" Zoe listened. "Oh really? You know I just saw you two months ago and I don't think you really had much of an acne problem then. Try again.

"Yeah, that's true but you could also try Tylenol, Motrin, or Midol for the cramps. I don't think that's it either. I know the real reason you want the pills, Maddy. What aren't you telling me?

"I'm not just handing over a prescription for that. I don't care that we're…" She looked down and saw the guys watching her. "related." She finished. "I am not your personal prescription pad. You want the pills, you're going to have to have an exam. I'll do it but you have to come here."

The guys took note of her demeanor throughout this call. It was rapidly declining. It was fairly obvious to see when Zoe was constantly rolling her eyes.

"Because you need to have an exam done. If you don't want to do that, go have your little boyfriend run to the drugstore for condoms then."

Wade and Lavon shared a look. Wade smirked. Ahh, he knew which pills she was referring to now.

"Trust me, I was 17 once too and I know when you're lying to me. Yes, I do. Yes, I do. Yes, I do."

The guys started to laugh then.

"Madison, you know the deal. You either come down here to get an exam, get an exam from a different doctor or like I said, you consider a different form of birth control. No one's going to write you a prescription without first having a test done."

Zoe was starting to lose it a little. "I don't care what mom said, OK?"

The guys looked at her in surprise and she realized her slipup. "Just because you're my sister does not mean that I'm going to write you any prescription you want. You can lie to mom all you want but I need a valid reason."

Zoe sighed. "I'm sorry but that's the way it is." She started to groan. "Like it's really going to kill you to come down here. Yes, of course it's not like New York."

She paused and looked down at the guys. "That's not a bad thing though. Honestly it's growing on me, OK?"

The guys looked rather pleased to hear her say that.

"Let me talk to mom." Zoe was taking all of her restraint not to scream. She launched into a heated conversation with her mother for several minutes.

"I'm sorry but did you honestly think I was just going to hand over a prescription for birth control pills without an exam? Are you high?"

The guys broke out in hysterical laughter.

"You know the real reason she wants these, right? Fine Mom, if you want to believe that she's not going to have sex, if you want to be delusional, I'll let you. Keep in mind, I'm doing this more or less as a favor. I shouldn't even do this at all. I feel kind of weird about having my sister as my patient. I'm making an exception for her given how she may not want to have…" She looked at the guys who were still intently watching her. "a male doctor for this. Fine, she doesn't have to come to me but no doctor is going to do this without the test. I guarantee it."

Zoe sighed again. "Fine. Look, I'm on call through tomorrow. Why don't we just set up something for Monday or Tuesday? OK, Monday it is. Let me know what time she is due in, OK? OK, I've got to go. I'm starving and I barely ate this morning because I've been busy with making house calls. OK, yeah, bye mom."

Zoe let out a huge groan which by the end turned into a loud scream.

"Family problems, doc?"

"That's putting it nicely."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Lavon told her.

"Yeah, another reason I don't like free passes? My sister was conceived during one."

Wade died laughing and Zoe threw him a glare. "Shut up or if you don't, I'll come over and smack the back of your head and don't think I won't. "

"Ooo…I'm shakin in my boots, doc."

"Zoe, did you want something to eat? We've already ate but there's food in the fridge." Lavon asked as he turned the game back on.

"Oh, thanks. I think I'll make a sandwich."

"Hey, can you make me a sandwich too, doc?" Wade asked, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"What the hell do I look like, a waitress?" Zoe asked as she rose and headed into the kitchen. "So you don't want a sandwich, Lavon?"

"I'm good but thanks Zoe."

She quickly put together two ham and turkey sandwiches together with tomato, lettuce and mayo. She put them on plates and handed one to Wade as she returned to her seat.

"Well, thanks pretty damn good, doc."

"Yeah, thanks Wade." She took a bite of her own. She sighed. It was really good. Then again it was also really good to sit down for more than 2 minutes. She was able to finish her sandwich and relax for an extra 15 minutes before the next call came in.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Floyd, your son did what? I couldn't understand you." Zoe closed her other ear so she could hear. The guys had the volume up a little loud on the TV. "OK so you weren't able to get it out at all? Yeah, I'll take a look. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"What's going on big Z?" Lavon asked.

"I really wish kids would stop sticking things up their noses and in their ears that don't belong there." Zoe grumbled as she got up and headed out of the room. "Later." She called over her shoulder.

Zoe left the house and stared back in the window. The guys had turned their attention back to their game. For a brief second Wade had looked over his shoulder and saw her standing there. Zoe quickly left then.

She wished that she wouldn't have agreed to do this favor for her mom or her sister. It's bad enough dealing with Wade when it's just her but now, with her sister coming, things were bound to get crazier.

* * *

**I think there's some written rule about how you shouldn't be having your relatives be your patients. For the sake of the story though I did it. I added more to the dialogue because I didn't think it would sit right with Zoe's mom automatically just being OK with birth control pills being handed over. Also I would assume every doctor would require an exam before they're given out; my doctor did but that's not a guarantee of course. Anyway, read and review please!**


	3. That was flirting?

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! That wasn't the way it was originally going to be written. It was going to be Rose and Zoe having a talk. This chapter is all Zoe and Wade with a brief appearance by Shelly. Read and review please!**

* * *

It was 7:30 when Zoe made her way to the Rammer Jammer. It had been a couple hours since the last house call she received. She really wanted a drink but she couldn't. Not while she was on call.

Wanting a drink right now had very little to do with the amount of house calls today. It had more to do with her sister. She was so hoping she could find a way to talk Madison out of doing something stupid. She was an exceptionally smart girl…but she was also only 17. She was still naïve in many ways.

"Hey doc…what can I get you?" Wade asked.

"Something nonalcoholic."

"Anything specific?"

"Umm…Shirley Temple, I guess."

"Hitting the hard liquor, huh?"

"I'm still on call, Wade. I can't drink when I'm on call. However, you would be my favorite person if you'd double up on the grenadine."

"You mean I'm not your favorite person?" Wade teased as he slid a very dark Shirley Temple in front of her.

"You're my favorite bartender." She told him as she took a long drink of it.

"You're going to be on a sugar high after this, you know that right?

"Better a sugar high than drunk." She admitted as she took another long drink.

"Slow down, doc. So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." She quickly shook her head.

"You're a horrible liar."

"That's the truth…for the most part."

"What's really going on?"

Zoe sighed as she took another long drink. "Just my sister. I shouldn't have agreed to do this."

"Well, she's only going to be with you one night, right?"

"Oh no." Zoe quickly shook her head. "See, my mom called me about 10 minutes before I came in here. She said how she feels she needs to go on some spiritual, self-actualizing trip or something. The main phrase I got out of the conversation was 5 days."

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Five days?"

Zoe nodded as she drained her drink. "Give me another, would you?" She nudged the glass towards him.

Wade stared at her skeptically. "You're scaring me, doc." He admitted and she frowned.

"Why? It's sugar, not alcohol." She reminded him.

"So what worries you about having your sister here for a week?" Wade filled her glass back up and put it in front of her.

"What doesn't?" Zoe retorted.

"Zoe…"

She was taking a sip of her drink. "Hmm…?"

"Why does it worry you?"

"Because she's…somewhat of a wild child of sorts. She's been cut cutting school, drinking, trying to bribe her teachers for grades."

Wade raised an amused eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah and that was just freshmen year two years ago."

Wade laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I just can't believe you have a sister who would do that."

"What is so hard to believe?"

"I would just think she would be kind of uptight…like you."

"I am not uptight!"

Wade threw her a skeptical look.

"Well, not all the time."

"That's true; when you're drunk you're not. Actually when you're drunk you're pretty carefree. Kind of like last night."

Zoe's eyes narrowed as she drank her Shirley Temple. "I wasn't drunk last night Wade."

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't. I stopped drinking about 3 hours before that." She informed him as she stared at her glass.

"Hmm…" He leaned across the bar then and smirked at her. "So tell me…when are we doing that again?"

Zoe leaned back in her seat. "I don't know but I would just plan on no time in the immediate future."

"And why's that?"

"Because I've gotten my fill on skinny-dipping for the time being, OK?"

She had gotten nervous he noticed.

"Anyway, back to my sister. I was shocked when she called wanting a prescription for…" She glanced around the bar. No one was watching her however people do tend to have big ears. "those pills, I was thinking to myself thank you Lord! The girl is finally growing up! And then it dawned on me why she wanted them." She took a small drink.

"It just dawned on you then?" Wade smirked and Zoe scowled.

"Would you shut up? Need I remind you that I'm operating on less than 4 hours of sleep?"

"And whose fault is that?" Wade pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah." She brushed him off.

"Whose?"

"Yeah, I know. It was mine, OK?"

"That's right."

Zoe sighed as she sipped her drink.

"Hey Zoe." Shelly said in a cheery voice. She had just joined Wade behind the counter to fill drink orders.

"Hey Shelly." Zoe told her as she used her straw to mix her drink then took another drink.

"So…you two flirtin' over here?"

Zoe nearly choked on her drink. "Of course not." She shot Wade a look. He looked like he wanted to die laughing. "What would make you think that?"

"Oh, I just know the way Wade looks when he's flirting with someone."

"OK, you can go now Shelly." Wade groaned.

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint. You want to be left alone. I'm going."

Zoe's eyes narrowed at him. "Is that what you were trying to do? Flirt with me?"

"What do you think?"

She sighed as she drained her drink. "I honestly don't know. I mean, I'm so out of touch with dating and flirting." She admitted as she started to poke her ice with her straw.

"And why is that?" Wade set another glass down in front of her. This time with a clear liquid.

"What is this?"

"Ice water. You need something to dilute some of that sugar." He informed her. "Now answer the question, doc."

"And what was that again?"

"Are you stalling?"

"No, it's lack of sleep, OK?"

"Why are you out of touch with dating and flirting?"

"Because I was with my ex-boyfriend for 6 years, Wade. Everything about him became routine." She admitted.

"Including sex?" Wade smirked.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'd rather not go there."

"OK, I'll take that as a yes." He concluded.

"More like a hell yes." Zoe mumbled and Wade died laughing. She sighed then. "It's kind of like I have forgotten how to flirt."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, it didn't work on you."

Wade stared at her confused. "When did you try to flirt with me?"

"When I was in here during the heat wave."

Wade stifled a laugh as he remembered when she fell off the barstool and the 'contact lens situation' she had. "That was flirting?"

"Oh, shut the hell up." She shoved his arm.

He rested his arms on the counter. "Can I make a suggestion, doc?"

"It doesn't matter what I say; you're going to tell me it anyway." Zoe told him as she drank her water.

He leaned in close to her. This time, however, she didn't lean away. She remained frozen.

"Be direct."

She raised an eyebrow. "Direct." She repeated.

"Being direct works for you."

She thought for a moment. She didn't expect him to say that. "You think so?"

"I do." He confirmed. "I wasn't following you at all until you propositioned me."

Zoe argued. "I didn't proposition you."

Wade grinned. "Sure you did. I promise you. You'll get what you want; you just have to ask."

Zoe smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**This was kind of short for me. I normally write a little bit longer of a chapter than this. I really wanted to end the chapter with Wade saying that. OK so what should Zoe's sister be like? Act like? Look like? I would love your ideas. Remember to review. I'd love to hear any ideas you have. **


	4. You Kiss All Your Neighbors?

**Hey! OK so here's the introduction of Zoe's sister Madison. You can tell by the title of this chapter that it's going to be a fun one. She has a little bit of an attitude and you'll find out why in the next chapter. I originally had a different picture in my head of what she looked like. She looked more like Magnolia so I decided to shorten her hair a little and also make it more strawberry blonde vs golden blonde which is what it was originally. OK, read and review please! I love to read them. By the way, thank you for all of them that I've received. You're great reviewers.**

* * *

"I promise you. You'll get what you want; you just have to ask."

Zoe smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." She paused for a moment. Well, now would be a perfect time to take the opportunity. "So Wade…"

Wade grinned. "Yeah, Doc?"

"Umm…I was wondering. I kind of feel silly asking this…"

"I told you that you should be more direct." He reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. I know. OK so I'll just come out with it."

"Good idea."

"Would you…"

He watched her intently.

"drive me to Mobile Monday afternoon so I can pick up my sister from the airport?" She grinned at him.

"Not what I had in mind when I told you to be direct, doc."

"I know." Zoe laughed. "But I still need a ride to Mobile."

"What time is she coming in?"

"Like 4:30."

"OK. Figure on leaving around 3?"

"Sounds good. Thank you."

"So what kind of payment do I get for doing this for you?"

"What do you want?" As soon as she finished saying it she quickly added. "Don't say sex. Do not say sex. We're not doing that."

"Not tonight anyway." Wade told her. She chose to ignore that comment. "I'll let you know what I decide."

"Fine." She hopped off the barstool. "I'm going home now. Hope to God I can sleep more than I did last night."

"Quit trying to blame me for that, doc. Nobody to blame but yourself."

"Yeah, yeah." She turned to walk away. "Later."

"Stay out of the pond." He called to her which got everyone's attention.

She gave an embarrassed smile to the patrons and threw a glare to Wade. "Shut up Wade!"

He just laughed at her.

Sunday was relatively slow. There were only 3 calls the whole entire day. Therefore, the majority of the day was spent coming up with ways to keep her sister entertained while she was there. Unfortunately it was a rather short list. She'd love her to do something with Rose but she couldn't be sure that Rose would come away unscathed.

Since she was on call all weekend, she was able to have Monday off. It worked out well since she had to get things ready for Madison. She felt her stomach start to cramp. She so wasn't looking forward to this.

Wade knocked on her door at just before 3.

She looked up.

"Ready to go, doc?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Before Zoe could grab her purse, Wade pulled her to him and kissed her. It surprised her. She pulled away a few seconds later. "What was that?"

"My payment for taking you to go get your sister. You said no sex but you never said no kissing."

She reached down and grabbed her purse. She shook her head as she locked the door behind them.

It was a relatively quiet car ride. There were lots of huge pauses in between topics, mainly because Zoe's mind kept drifting toward her sister. They arrived at Mobile Regional Airport at quarter after 4.

"Doing OK there, doc?"

"Yeah, fine." She took a seat on a nearby chair.

"Did you come up with some things for your sister to do?"

"Not many as I thought I would."

"So have Rose show her around."

"I'm not sure if I want to I want expose Rose to her."

"Come on; she can't be that bad."

"Oh, you just wait and see."

They heard a page that the flight from Atlanta had just arrived. Madison had a layover there for a couple hours. God only knows how well that went over with her.

By the time they got to the gate, everyone was coming off the plane.

"Oh by the way, doc." He kissed her again. This was a longer kiss though.

"Ahem." Zoe jumped back and saw her tall, strawberry blonde haired sister standing in front of her. Madison had green eyes and her hair was naturally curly and just above her shoulders. In other words, she and Zoe were complete opposites in the looks department. However they did have more in common about their attitudes than they would ever admit.

"So, is this your boyfriend?" Madison raised an eyebrow.

"Hi Madison." She told her.

"Is he?"

"No, he's my neighbor."

"Really? You kiss all your neighbors?"

Zoe groaned. "Wade, this is my sister Madison Roberts . Madison, this is my neighbor, Wade Kinsella."

They quickly exchanged pleasantries.

"Where's your stuff?"

Madison pointed to her two suitcases and her carryon.

"You needed all that?" Zoe raised an eyebrow. "You're only going to be here until Friday."

"Yeah, I had to bring stuff to entertain myself. From the way it sounded, it sounded like I was going to have to."

Zoe shook her head. "Don't make me regret doing this favor, Maddy."

"Like you're really doing me a favor."

"If that's the way you feel, why did you come? No one forced you to come."

"Yes they did! Mom did!" Madison threw back. "Quite frankly she's beginning to get on my nerves."

"Fine, if you don't want to be here that's fine, I'll put in a call to your dad and you can fly back and stay with him."

"He's worse than mom." Madison mumbled.

"Then shut the hell up." Zoe snapped. "I'm serious here. I'm not going to be putting up with this crap." She grabbed one of her suitcases. "Let's go."

Zoe made Madison walk in front of them; she wanted to guarantee that she was still with them.

"And what was that one about?" Zoe whispered.

"What?" Wade looked over at her.

"That kiss."

"Oh, it's payment for bringing you back."

"OK, so I'm assuming that the debt is now covered then?"

"For now." He smirked.

She wasn't going to complain though. Quite frankly, it was really nice kissing Wade. The question was…what did this all mean? Were they trying to be a couple? Were they just friends who kissed? Zoe grimaced at that idea. She didn't think that was possible given the last few days.

Now with Madison here it was bound to complicate things…it always did. Madison and Zoe's ex-boyfriend Adam were not shy about how much they detested each other. They had pretty much been in an all out war for the last 4 years but the last two were the worst. Madison didn't like the way that he was treating Zoe and Adam despised how Madison couldn't mind her own business. Zoe was stuck in the middle. Most of the time, she stuck by Adam's side. She regretted that later.

Once they got to Wade's car, Madison started to complain but Zoe threw her a death glare so she shut up.

"So Wade…how long have you been sleeping with my sister?" Madison asked.

Wade nearly veered off the road at the question. Zoe quickly grabbed the wheel and turned the car back on the road. Wade threw Zoe a look and she threw one back saying I told you.

"Madison, that is none of your business but if you must know we aren't sleeping together."

"Sure you're not."

"We're not. We're not even dating."

"So then what are you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I need to know. I want to know if I…"

Zoe's eyes grew wide. "Oh, no. Don't even think it. You understand me?"

"Why?"

"Because first of all, he's 12 years older than you and I'm pretty positive that Wade wouldn't want a felony on his police record."

"Well, actually in the state of Alabama it's…"

Zoe leaned over and covered his mouth. "Shut up." She removed her hand then.

"Well, apparently the two of you aren't together."

"We…" She glanced over at Wade who looked curiously at her. "We haven't determined what we are, OK? We haven't talked about it. Let's just get this out in the open, OK? You're not going to be a bitch to these people. Yes, they are going to be wildly different than you and the way you live your life in New York. But they are very….Wade give me a good word to describe the way people are in Bluebell."

"Devoted."

"Yes, thank you. Devoted. They're all very devoted to the town. We're deep in the heart of Dixie and you're going to see that. Just remember they can be…Wade give me another word to describe the way people are to outsiders."

"Abrasive."

"Abrasive is an excellent word. They can be abrasive to outsiders."

"Yeah but you've been winning them over for awhile, doc."

"And how many months did that take, Wade? It certainly wasn't overnight."

"Did you expect it to be?"

"No. Regardless my point is, you're not going to be doing anything to piss them off, got me?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hmm…she gets that from you." Wade said.

Zoe threw him a death glare.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Madison was in the back sulking and Zoe was silently praying that the rest of this trip would go smoothly. When they got back to the plantation, Madison was gazing out the window and her mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?" She asked when she saw Zoe's carriage house.

"Yep."

"Do you even have air conditioning?"

"Nope."

"Hey doc, maybe now would be a good time to tell her about Burt Reynolds."

"The actor?" Madison raised an eyebrow.

"No, the alligator." Zoe smirked.

Madison's eyes shot up, "Alligator?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't do anything to piss him off he's harmless." Wade told her as he helped Zoe carry in Madison's suitcases.

"So I have to work in an hour." Wade turned to Zoe. "Come by the Rammer Jammer later."

"The what?" Madison raised an eyebrow.

Zoe sighed. "We'll see. I'm not sure if I want to do that just yet."

It almost looked like Wade was going to kiss her again but she stopped him. "Ummm…the debt got paid in full. Besides, I think we've kissed enough today."

"I don't think so."

"Of course you don't. But that doesn't change anything." Zoe smirked. "We'll probably stop by later."

"See ya later. See ya Madison."

"Bye." She gave him a quick wave.

After Wade left, Zoe took Madison over to meet Lavon. As soon as they walked in the door, Madison's mouth dropped open.

Lavon grinned. "Hello."

"Lavon meet my sister Madison. Madison, this is Lavon Hayes."

"Lavon Hayes is the mayor here?" She gasped.

"Yes, he is. Remember what I said about the people of this town. He is very welcoming but just remember you're not going to bad mouth the people here. He'll have a problem with that."

"No, no I won't, I promise." She said in awe. It was like she was staring at a movie star or an idol. Of course in a way he kind of was given how he played football.

Zoe rolled her eyes. As long as she would agree to it for him that's all that mattered.

"It's nice to meet you, Madison."

"Oh you too, Mr. Hayes." Madison blushed shyly.

"Oh you can call me Lavon."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. Zoe was really finding this very comical. "Ok, Lavon."

"We have to get going now. We're headed to the Rammer Jammer to eat in a little bit here."

"Well, I'll be heading over there at 7:30 if you want a lift there."

"That would be great, thanks." Zoe tugged on Madison's arm to pull her along.

As soon as they were outside, Madison turned to her and exclaimed, "I can't believe that Lavon Hayes is the mayor of Bluebell and you actually live on his plantation. You are so lucky!"

"Yeah, it's been great." Zoe murmured when they arrived back at her house. She reached into her closet and pulled out a simple plum silk knee-length dress and started to change into it.

"So don't you get to wear any of your New York clothes here?"

"This is from New York."

"I've never seen it before."

"I got it a couple weeks before I moved here." She told Madison as she dabbed her lip gloss on her lips.

"So...who are you trying to impress?" Madison asked as she fixed her hair.

"No one."

"Yeah, right."

"I always tend to dress up when I go to the Rammer Jammer."

"And what is the Rammer Jammer?"

"It's a bar. They serve food there too."

"Uh-huh."

Zoe groaned. "Uh-huh what?"

"I know the real reason you like going to the Rammer Jammer."

Zoe knew where she was going with this. "Maddy, would you drop it? Yes, OK? I like that Wade works there but that's not the only reason I like going there. It's one of 2 places that serves alcohol and the food's pretty good too. It's normally a place where most of the town meets at." She glanced at the clock. It was almost 7:30.

"Come on. Let's go."

Lavon drove Zoe and Madison to the Rammer Jammer. He was meeting Didi there. As soon as they stepped in, Lavon split off to find Didi and Madison got a good look around. For the most part, everyone was wearing more casual clothing but then she spotted Lemon and her friends and they looked like they belonged in a 1950's family sitcom.

"Good god, what year is it again?" Madison exclaimed and Lemon and her friends turned around and glared over in their direction. Then everyone turned towards them.

Zoe gave an embarrassed smile, put her hand over Madison's mouth and tugged her in the direction of the bar. "Sit."

"What? I'm sorry, OK?" She turned to Wade then. "I didn't do it on purpose, I promise."

Wade just smirked. "Glass of wine, doc?"

Zoe nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"You know, since you're pouring that…"

"Nice try." Zoe replied dryly.

Madison groaned. "Fine. Diet Coke."

Wade set the wine down in front of Zoe. "Coming right up."

"Hey Wade…can you get me another beer?" George stepped up to the bar then.

"I'm on it." He set the Diet Coke down in front of Madison.

"Hey Zoe…who's your friend?"

"Oh hey George. Actually this is my sister, Madison Roberts. Maddy, this is George Tucker. He's the lawyer in Bluebell."

"Nice to meet you, Madison." He shook her hand.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too, George." Zoe watched them and internally rolled her eyes. The main thing that ran thru her mind was: _this girl really expects me to give her more hormones?_

Wade handed him his beer and George paid him. He quickly exchanged goodbyes and headed back to his table.

"Wow! He's cute." Madison commented as she watched him walk away.

"He's also engaged." Wade pointed out. Wow, she really is just like Zoe.

"Aren't they all?" She quipped. "Out of curiosity, is the girl here?"

"Yeah, it's the one you insulted as you walked in." Zoe informed her.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Madison insisted. She glanced down on Wade's ring finger. "But apparently you're not attached to anyone, right Wade?"

"I told you to stop that!" Zoe clipped.

"You're not, though right? "

"Madison, you realize that I'm way too old…"

"Not for me!" Madison rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about you, Zoe. I have a boyfriend, thank you very much." She informed them. "It's nice to know that my sister isn't going after someone who isn't available."

Wade glanced over at Zoe. They shared a look. He knew she had had a crush on George. He was really hoping things were starting to change though.

"Not that I can picture her doing that anyway." Madison added.

I can, Wade and Zoe thought at the same time.

Definitely time to change the subject. "So what are you hungry for?" Zoe asked as she flipped open a menu.

It was nine-thirty by the time they had arrived back at the plantation. Madison got her first taste on walking in heels on a gravel road.

"Do you do that often?" Madison whined as she took her shoes off. She sighed in relief.

"Yes, nearly every day." Zoe told her honestly. "Wade normally works the late shift and Lavon tends to have an unpredictable schedule so…"

"Why don't you buy a car?"

"Because it's nice out and walking is good for you. When winter comes, I'll see then. If it rains, one of the guys takes me home but otherwise I walk."

She could tell that didn't sit well with her sister so she added. "It's really no different than me walking from the hospital to the subway and then from the subway to my apartment. It's almost the same distance. In fact, here's a little shorter."

"You've changed, Zoe."

Zoe sighed. "I've adjusted. I'm still a New York girl at heart. That's what's important."

"Yeah, I guess so." Madison resigned.

It was just after 11 o'clock when Zoe and Madison went to bed. They had talked a little…and argued a little. She finally convinced Madison that they had to go to bed. Zoe reminded her that she did have to work the next day at 8am.

At 2:17 in the morning, Zoe felt Madison thrashing around in bed.

"No! Get away from me!" She yelled. "Leave me alone! No! No!"

"Maddy?" Zoe tried to nudge her. "Madison!"

Madison jolted forward, startled. She had broken out in a cold sweat and was panting.

Zoe sat up next to her. "Honey, are you OK?"

Madison slowly nodded. "Yeah. Umm…I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"You sure?"

She slowly nodded again as she laid back down. Zoe did then too. It took her over an hour to fall asleep. She watched Madison sleep for awhile. This worried her. Maybe it was just a bad dream. She hoped that was all it was.

At 7 the next morning Zoe had Madison head over to the main house for breakfast. Madison had been very reluctant to part with the bed…especially considering she had another nightmare around 4. She tried to get her to tell her what the dream was about but Madison adamantly told her it was just a nightmare. She couldn't even remember what it was about.

Zoe had just finished doing her hair and was leaving her carriage house when she turned around and saw Wade standing there. She gasped and he grinned.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" She shoved his arm.

"Well, aren't we touchy this morning? Sleepless night, doc?"

"Yes." She told him as she headed over to the main house. "Madison was having nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Wade walked beside her. "About what?"

Zoe shrugged. "I don't know. She won't tell me. She says she can't remember what about but I think she's lying."

"Well, I'd be careful, doc. Tread lightly because even though you think you'd be helping her, it may end up pushing you further away."

Zoe considered that for a moment. He had a very good point.

Meanwhile, over in the main house, Madison was pouring herself some cereal and Lavon was making toast.

"Lavon, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's the deal with Zoe and Wade?"

Lavon's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are they just neighbors or more than that?"

Lavon sighed. "Well, I guess you could call them friends. Why?"

"Really? Just friends?"

"Yeah, as far as I know. Why?"

"Because when I got off the airplane yesterday, they were waiting at the gate making out."

Lavon's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Just then Zoe and Wade came through the door.

"Hey Lavon." They said in unison.

Lavon laughed. "I knew the two of you would wind up together eventually."

All the color drained from Zoe's face.

* * *

**So I've been working on the next chapter all day. Haven't decided when I'm going to get it out yet though. Hopefully within the next couple days. Next chapter picks up where this one leaves off. Madison is spending the day with Lavon. You will find out what's going on with her towards the end of the chapter. I haven't fully written it yet. Read and review please! I'd love to know what you think.**


	5. Interrogations

**Really really sorry people. I've had a LOT going on...well, health wise I have. You may not have known this but back over Christmas, I suffered a lung collapse on my right side. Spent 9 days in the hospital and went thru lung surgery. Not a fun experience. Anyway, had the same thing happen on the left side last month and this time it was lung surgery and 12 days in the hospital. I went home with a chest tube in and then, 5 days later, I had trouble breathing and wound up back in the hospital for another 4 days. And the chest tube is out but I'm hooked up to oxygen for the majority of the day. So you can tell I haven't had much fun recently. This wasn't to get sympathy from you, just an explanation of what's going on. Anyway, sorry it took so long but I got it out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Really appreciate it. Remember to review this chapter too.**

* * *

"Ugh! Madison, I'm going to wring your neck!" Zoe groaned as she headed to get some cereal. "No, Lavon, Wade and I are not together. Don't listen to the lies my sister's telling you, OK?"

"So what are you saying, Zoe? That I was wrong with what I saw?"

"Yeah, I know you saw us kissing, Madison but it was just because Zoe had asked me if I could give her a ride to pick you up."

"And what he asked for in return for the favor was a kiss, OK?" Zoe explained.

"So what, this shouldn't be considered a big deal?" Lavon raised an eyebrow.

"God no." Zoe remarked as she ate her cereal.

"Of course not." Wade said at the same time. He then added. "Besides, it's not like it was the 1st time I kissed her."

"Oh really?" Madison raised a curious eyebrow.

"Wade!"

"So when was that?" Lavon asked.

"The first night she was in town." Wade told them as he took a bite out of his toast. "Been a few incidences since then too. Pretty much how I knew she would go for it."

"I'm never kissing you again." Zoe vowed and Wade laughed that off.

"I'm serious actually."

Wade's face went bland then.

"Really? The first night she was in town?" Madison repeated. "Wow! You were quick to get over that breakup with Adam weren't you? Not that I can blame you. I mean Adam was a dickhead."

"Madison McKenzie Roberts, you watch your mouth!" Zoe set her bowl down with a bang. Wade and Lavon were trying to conceal their laughter. "Hurry up; I have to be to work by 8."

"Hey big Z, how about Madison just stays here? I'll give her a tour around town."

"You sure?" Zoe asked. She was silently taking a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, not a problem."

"OK, I'll just meet you at the Rammer Jammer at 1 for lunch."

"Sounds good."

Zoe gazed between Wade and Madison who seemed to be having a quiet conversation. "Oh and do not leave these two alone for any period of time. Madison's got a plotting look in her eye. I don't trust it."

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?" Madison told her dryly.

"Hmm…oh, FYI, we're doing those tests tonight."

"Zoe! Couldn't you just tell me that when we were alone?"

"Why? The guys know why you're visiting."

"They do?" Madison's face went bright red.

"Of course. We were all in this room when you called. They heard the whole conversation."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yep, I am."

"I can't believe you'd do that to me!" She wailed.

"One, they're not going to say anything and two, quite frankly, a little humility might do you good. Make you less bitchy. Now, I have to get going."

Zoe's morning went relatively slow. The whole office was pretty well dead. Even Brick had only had 2 patients. It was good considering her mind was on how Lavon and Madison were doing.

At 11:28 there was a knock on her door and she looked up and saw Wade standing in the doorway.

"What do you need, Wade?" She asked as her gazed drifted back down to the patient file she had been reviewing.

"Can we talk, doc?"

"About what?"

Wade shut her office door and Zoe's gaze narrowed on him. "About that last thing you told me that you were never doing again."

"What? Kissing you? What about it?"

"You didn't really mean that, right?"

"Why wouldn't I have meant it?" Zoe rose from her seat. "We're not together, Wade."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Now Zoe was confused.

"Besides, never is a strong word."

"Every time you have kissed me, it's been a part of some agenda. First time, well I was drunk then. Second time was apparently to get me to shut up."

Wade chuckled. "And what about you kissing me?"

"That was to prove that I was impulsive."

"And so what, you're just never going to do it again?"

"This has all just been a game, Wade." She repeated as she turned to sit back down in her chair.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to him. "No it's not." He insisted. "It's never been a game, Zoe. At least not to me it hasn't."

He stood in front of her and his fingers ran through her hair.

"Has it really been to you?"

She couldn't meet his gaze though. "No but…"

"But what? You don't like it?"

She moved back. "Where the hell would you get a ridiculous idea like that? Don't you think if I didn't like it that I would have stopped you? Better yet, the fact that I even kissed you wouldn't have happened."

"No, I know you would have stopped me."

Zoe's eyes narrowed. "So what was this? Are you like fishing for compliments?"

"No, not really. I just think that you shouldn't say the word never when it comes to the subject of us kissing."

"And why is that?"

"Because I like it." He leaned down and kissed her slowly. "And apparently you like it too." He kissed her again. "So remind me again why we're not kissing anymore?"

The words got lost in Zoe's mouth though as he was kissing her. He carefully lifted her and set her down on top of her desk. He leaned her back on her desk and a bunch of papers went flying. He leaned down and kissed her again then.

"Dr. Hart? Dr. Hart!"

Zoe jumped. Oh, it was all a dream. That was really too bad. She would have loved to have seen where that dream would have went. "Addie. Hey. Did you…did you need something?" She was getting flustered now.

"Umm…there's a patient waiting for you."

"Oh, OK. I…I'll be right there."

Addie turned to leave then looked over her shoulder. "You OK, Dr. Hart?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just fine. I'll be right there."

"OK." Addie nodded.

Zoe sighed. OK she needed to keep her concentration on the patient. That was a little hard to do with Wade invading her thoughts. No, she could do this. She could; she had to if she wanted to keep patients.

* * *

"OK. I need to ask you a question, Wade and I'd like an honest to God answer." Madison told him as she sat down at the bar of the Rammer Hammer. Lavon took a seat next to her. He had showed her the town and she had been polite enough not to tell him what she really thought of everyone. She was well aware she was the town gossip right now. She was known as that snotty blonde girl with Dr. Hart.

"OK, what's that?"

"How do I get these people to stop talking about me?"

"I told her to ignore it. It would go away." Lavon mentioned as he opened his menu.

"Yeah, I wasn't too big on that answer because that's easier said than done."

"Well, I guess if anyone would know how to ignore the commotion it would be me considering my dad is the town drunk."

"Hmm…sounds like he and my mom have something in common." Madison mused as she opened her menu.

"I could give you pointers on this subject but I'm curious why you don't just ask Zoe. She's been pretty much dealing with it since she came here."

"I'd rather not." Madison huffed. "I can't believe she told you the real reason I came here."

"She didn't tell us." Wade clarified. "We were all in the main house when she took your call. We were just able to deduce the real reason based on the responses that she was giving."

"So let me ask you another question."

"OK. Shoot."

"Is she your doctor?"

"As a matter of fact yes, she is. I needed stitches about a month ago and she took care of it for me."

"How about you, Lavon? Is Zoe your doctor too?"

"I haven't needed anything recently but if I had, yes, I'd go see her."

"Well that says something."

"Now I'd like you to answer me a question." Wade told her. "Why are you so hard on your sister?"

Madison sighed. "It's a long story."

"Try me."

"It's more or less an accumulation of being ignored over the years."

Wade and Lavon shared a look.

"Let's just say I warned her numerous times about…someone and she never listened. I'd tell you more but I'm not stupid. I know whatever I tell you that it'll make its way back to her."

Wade wasn't going to deny that possibility so instead he just asked. "Want something to drink?"

"Diet Coke."

He quickly got her the Diet Coke. She took a sip and smirked. "Now it's time for the fun questions."

"The fun questions?" Lavon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like does Zoe ever have any?"

Wade laughed. "Yeah, she does but she has to get a little bit drunk to have it."

"Was she drunk that first night?"

Wade stared at her curiously.

"Oh, that wasn't an insult, Wade. I'm just curious. No, I know we just met but I actually like you, Wade. Quite frankly, I can tell you're 10 times better than that dic…"

She never got to finish the word. "Zoe told you not to use that word and even if she hadn't, I'd advise you not to here. Especially since everyone's watching you."

Madison turned around to see everyone watching her. They all quickly went back to what they were doing. "Fine. The jerk she used to date. Which brings me to the other question."

"Which is…"

"Why aren't you dating her?"

Lavon concealed a chuckle.

"Have you always interfered in your sister's love life?"

"Yes." She admitted bluntly. "Come on. I mean, you apparently like kissing her so why don't you just date her?"

"Don't answer that!" Zoe called from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at her. "Hey…everybody." She hurried up to the bar. "Maddy, I will remind you yet again to mind your own business."

"So how's today been doc?"

"Boring. Extremely boring. Mind numbingly boring. Two patients the whole morning. I guess I should be thankful that it's slower. It means that the people in Bluebell are being more cautious."

"So it's not just you?" Lavon asked.

"No, Brick's only had two patients, too."

"Brick?" Madison raised an eyebrow.

"Brick Breeland. He's the other doctor in town."

"Interesting name."

"Excuse me, yours was the last name of one of the former presidents and the name of many streets and towns throughout the US. You so don't have a leg to stand on."

Madison shut up then.

"And what have you been doing with all your free time then?" Wade asked.

"Oh, letting my mind wander. Very dangerous thing."

"About what?" Madison asked.

"Oh, that's not important." She informed them as she opened a menu.

"Well, this should be good. So what was it?" Madison asked.

"I said, it's not important. It doesn't matter. Wade can you get me a Diet Coke?"

"Sure thing, doc." He winked at her and her gaze narrowed. What was that about?

They reviewed the menus and ordered. The conversation was kept light. Zoe was very thankful for that. Every once in awhile, she'd glance up and see Wade watching her. She couldn't figure out why he kept grinning at her. She'd give a polite smile and then return to eating her food.

At 10 to 2, everyone was getting up to leave. Wade stopped Zoe before she left. Zoe told her sister, before Lavon drug her away, that she needed to be at the clinic at 6 o'clock. Madison was very reluctant to leave. She really wanted to listen to this conversation.

As soon as they were out the door, Zoe turned back to Wade. "So what's up?"

Wade leaned across the bar. "That's actually what I was going to ask you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a little…"

"A little what?"

"I don't know…preoccupied?"

"Preoccupied? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Just by watching you."

"It's nothing."

"Nah, I think it's something and more importantly, I think it has something to do with me." He grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself." Zoe smirked.

"That's not a denial."

Zoe sighed as she glanced at her watch. She did have an appointment at 2:15. "You're going to believe what you want anyway. I need to go though. I have an appointment in 10 minutes." She got up.

"Zoe…"

"We'll talk later, OK? I need to go." She headed out of the bar quickly.

It was 5:32 the next time Zoe got a free moment. Brick had just left and Addie was getting ready to leave.

"Oh sorry Wade. We're closed." She heard Addie say and Zoe's eyes grew wide. What is he doing here? Zoe groaned.

"I'm not here for anything medical, Addie. I just need to talk to Dr. Hart for a moment."

"Oh, she's in her office. You can go on back."

Yeah, thanks Addie, she mumbled.

He knocked and she pretended to act surprised.

"Knock, knock doc."

"Hey Wade, need something?" Zoe rose from her desk.

"Yeah, how about an ending to the conversation we had earlier."

"I'm pretty sure we did have 1." She headed across the hall to get things ready for Madison. Addie called to her to let her know she was leaving. She called back to have a good night. She heard the door close and turned toward Wade.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" She asked as she grabbed a medical gown and sheet from the closet.

"I'm on my lunch break." He explained as he watched her move about the room. Her gaze was everywhere except on him. "Any reason you're not looking at me?"

Zoe internally groaned. "Yes, actually, my sister is having tests done in 15 minutes and I have get things ready." She set a sterile gauze mat down on the table. "Seriously Wade, can't this wait?"

"Sure. Of course. Just promise me something."

"What's that?" Zoe sighed as she grabbed one of the testing kits from the locked cabinets.

"That's you'll take back that last statement you made this morning."

"What statement?" She set the speculum down on the stainless steel tray.

"What the hell is that?" He asked pointing to the speculum.

"What statement, Wade?" She repeated impatiently.

"About us never kissing again."

"Why would I take it back? It's the truth."

"You don't mean that."

"We're not together, Wade. This has all been a game."

"You really believe that? That I've been playing a game with you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well honestly doc, I could say that goes both ways."

"What does that mean?"

"How about a couple nights ago in the pond?"

"That was me being impulsive."

"And so is this." He leaned down and kissed her. She wanted to fight him. She tried to resist, unsuccessfully, by not kissing him back. It only worked for about 3 seconds. Soon her arms were wrapped around his neck.

He pulled away from her and smirked. "You liar."

"No, I'm not. I just don't have time to argue about this."

The bell above the door rang out. "She's here. Time for you to go." She started to push him out the door.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Promise me."

"Promise what?"

"Promise that you won't say never."

"If I promise, will you go?"

"Yes as long as you mean it."

Zoe sighed. "Fine. I promise I won't say never."

Wade grinned. "Good. I need to get back to the Rammer Jammer. I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead.

Madison came upon them as Wade kissed Zoe's forehead. "You know, if you two aren't kissing, you have a really funny way of showing it."

"Later, doc. Madison." Wade nodded then left.

As soon as she heard the bell ding meaning Wade had left, Madison smirked. "You never did excel at the art of lying."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Wade."

"Maddy…just let it go."

"Come on Zoe would it really kill you to admit that you're attracted to him?"

More than you know, Zoe thought. "OK. Change out of everything and put on the gown. You can cover yourself from the waist down with the sheet. I'll be back in a minute."

Madison nodded and sighed and Zoe left the room. Why was it so hard for her to admit her feelings for Wade?

Of course, Madison realized that she hadn't been completely honest either. There was a big secret that Zoe needed to know but she was hesitant to tell her. She was worried that Zoe wouldn't believe her. Zoe tended to believe the worst in Madison or at least it felt that way to Madison.

Zoe came back in a few minutes later. Madison had changed and was lying on the table. Her arms were across her stomach. Zoe thought for a moment that she could have passed for nervous.

"You OK, Maddy?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let's just get this over with."

Zoe sighed as she sat down in front of her. The first thing she did was the Pap test. As she did the examination, she noticed something. She noticed a scar, albeit a small one, on the right side on her vaginal wall. She was wanting to question it but she chose to wait.

Madison was quiet but she did squirm.

"I know it's not the most comfortable." Zoe tried to tell her as she did the pelvic test. "I'm almost done."

By the time she finished all the tests it was nearly half an hour later.

"OK." Zoe nodded as she marked the sample bag with M. Roberts. "You can change. As soon as you're done we'll head back to the plantation, OK?"

"Yeah, sure." Madison told her.

Zoe waited 5 minutes before Madison came out. She went back into the room and cleaned up real quick. She put the sample in with the rest of them that was going out tomorrow morning.

"Are you hungry?" Zoe asked as they walked back to the plantation. "I heard a rumor that Lavon was going to make burgers tonight on the grill."

"Yeah that sounds good." Madison told her quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Zoe sighed. "I wanted to ask you about something."

Madison walked quietly beside her.

"Did you know that you have a scar on your vaginal wall?"

"Yes, I know." Madison whispered quietly. "It's been there for a couple years."

"How did it get there?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Zoe."

"Maddy, you can tell me."

"Actually, no I can't. You won't believe me."

"Of course I would."

"You never do."

"Madison, this looks like you sustained some injury. What happened?" Madison didn't respond and all the color from Zoe's face drained. "Madison, tell me the truth…were you raped?"

"Zoe, I…"

"No tell me!" She insisted. "Were…were you raped?"

"Yes, I was."

* * *

**So the pieces are starting to fall in place now. There's going to be two big things. Zoe will figure out who was responsible and you may be guessing. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Really sorry it took this long to get this one out. Review please! I need something to read during my recovery. Oh and I don't know if I mentioned it, I realize Rachel Bilson's last name on the OC was Roberts. Seriously this was just a concidence. I have the last name Roberts in my actual story for one of my characters so that's where I originally got it. Review please!**


	6. Sad Realities

**Sorry, I know it's been a little while. That's what happens when you're trying to balance a bunch of stories at once. I'm not trying to play favorites but the Veronica Mars ones are getting a little more time, I must admit. Thanks for the reviews and a good portion of people did figure out who raped Madison. Let me know what you think of the chapter. **

* * *

"Madison, tell me the truth…were you raped?"

"Zoe, I…"

"No tell me!" She insisted. "Were…were you raped?"

"Yes, I was."

Zoe's whole world just swung around her. She was getting dizzy. It took a couple minutes for her to regain her composure. "Who…who did this to you?"

"I…I can't tell you that." Madison shook her head.

"Madison, I need to know!"

"I know you do!" She fired back. "But I'm not ready to tell yet! Maybe sometime I will but it's taken me a long time to get over this and I…" Madison had tears in her eyes. "I can't go through it again, OK?"

Zoe sighed. "OK." She reluctantly nodded.

They had gotten back to the plantation by 7:30 and it was Madison, Lavon, and Zoe eating burgers. Wade wasn't going to be off until after 11.

"Wow!" Madison mumbled around a mouthful of burger. "That's really great, Lavon."

"You never learned any manners did you?" Zoe replied.

"No, I actually flunked out of etiquette training at 12. I refused to go back and mom gave up."

Zoe stifled a laugh while she ate her burger. After she had finished her bite, she agreed with Madison. "They are very good, Lavon."

"Well, thank you. So how did your night go?"

Madison and Zoe shared a look. Zoe gave her a smile. "Fine. Just fine."

"Yeah, it was nice to see where Zoe worked and of course finding her kissing Wade again." Madison laughed while Zoe groaned.

Lavon chuckled. "Again? What is it with you and Wade not keeping your hands off each other, Zoe?"

"I think you mean lips." Madison clarified.

"OK, lips. Why don't you and Wade just admit the truth that you like each other?"

"She refuses to do that." Madison told him

"Why?"

"She refuses to tell me that too."

"It's not important. I'm just not looking for anything right now." Zoe explained as she ate her burger.

"Fine. If you want to run away from something that could potentially be a great relationship, I can't stop you."

Zoe sighed. She had a good point. But the thing was, she had fear of committing to someone. After how her relationship ended with Adam, she having a hard time trusting any guy. She came from home the hospital one day and found him in bed with one of the surgical nurses. One had happened to be a very good friend of hers and was aware that Adam was her boyfriend. She threw both of them out of her life at that moment.

"Big Z, I'm not sure what's really holding you back cause I ain't buying that whole 'I'm not looking for anything right now' crap but Wade is a good guy."

"I know that." She told him quietly as she ate her salad.

"And he does like you."

Zoe looked over at him.

"I ain't making this up, OK? And the bigger thing is, I think you're already aware that he likes you."

"No, what he thinks of me is an uptight doctor who never has any fun."

"No, that's my description of you." Madison smiled sweetly at her.

"Yeah, I was aware of that, thank you."

"He doesn't see you that way, Zoe. As for never having any fun, you've been changing that recently haven't you?"

Zoe thought about the pond and the bar and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I have."

"Look, I can't tell you what to do Zoe but I really think you should just think about what we're saying, OK?

Zoe just nodded. "Yeah, sure."

A few hours later, at 11:30, Zoe was sitting outside her guesthouse. A 6 pack of beer was sitting next to her. Three of them were already finished. Madison had went to bed half an hour ago after she had taken a shower. They really didn't talk after supper.

"Hey doc…" Zoe had had her legs bent and pulled up to her chest and her head was resting on her knees. She looked up and saw Wade standing in front of her.

"Hey Wade."

There was a puzzled look on his face. "What's going on? Are you OK?"

"Fine. Great." She reached into the 6 pack and grabbed another bottle. "Want one?"

He took a seat next to her on the porch. "Sure."

Zoe handed him one.

Wade frowned at her composure. "What's going on Zoe?"

She sighed. "I've…I've been a horrible sister, Wade."

"What? What are you talking about? You're a great sister."

"No I'm not!" Zoe had tears in her eyes. "I've been so judgmental of my sister and because of it, she couldn't tell me when something bad had happened to her."

"Is she OK?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I think she is physically but I'm not sure on the rest." She took a long drink of her beer.

"Who hurt her?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me." Zoe told him as she dried her eyes. "I don't know what happened, Wade. She told me she kept this from me because she said she knew I wouldn't believe her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said of course I would." She sighed. "Then after I said it, I thought about it. Maybe I wouldn't have. That's really a horrible thing to say but there are times when she's made things up that weren't true…"

"Things like this?" He looked at her curiously while he took a drink of his beer.

"No, not this bad but there were some doozies. She had said that Adam tried to hit on her a few times."

"And let me guess…he flatly denied it?"

"Of course he did."

"And you believed him?"

"Yeah I did."

Wade quietly nodded. He didn't say anything but he was pretty sure that Madison wouldn't make that up. He thought about telling Zoe but then he realized it might not be his place to tell her that.

It was after 1 by the time Zoe went to bed. She didn't have any patients until 10 so she was able to sleep a little bit later. It was a restless sleep though. Her mind never settled down. All she kept thinking about was her sister and who could have been so cruel to rape her.

The morning was spent with a few patients: a 5 year old, a 16 year old and 7 month old. The first one had chicken pox and been scratching all over. Second one had herpes who swears it was from touching a cold sore and nothing sexually related. The last one had a horrible ear ache.

At 11:30, half an hour before she was supposed to go to lunch, Zoe received a fax from the testing facility. She had put a rush on her sister's tests. As she read over the results, her eyes had grown wide. Was this true? She actually tested positive for Chlamydia? Oh god. She was going to need to have a serious talk with her sister. She needed to know just how people she had slept with.

She rushed out of the clinic after telling Addie she had to take an early lunch because important news just came through. Addie had asked whether or not she was OK. She said she would be once she got to the bottom of this.

She rushed into the Rammer Jammer. Wade had just gotten there but her sister and Lavon weren't there yet.

"Hey doc, where's the fire?" Wade grinned for a second then he saw Zoe's panicked expression.

"Have you seen my sister?"

"Not since this morning in the main house. I just got here 2 seconds before you arrived."

She got out her cell phone and dialed Madison. "Hey, it's me." She told her when she picked up on the second ring. "I need you to get to the Rammer Jammer right now. No, we need to have a talk. Yes, it's important. OK, bye."

"Something wrong, doc?"

"No, not something. Everything is wrong." Zoe groaned as she jumped up onto the bar stool. "Can I get a Diet Coke while I wait for her?"

"Sure thing. Been busy?" He asked while he got it for her.

"Not overly. Enough to keep the morning going by and less time to think about my personal problems."

"Well, that's good, I guess."

"Small consolation."

Within 10 minutes, Madison and Lavon had arrived at the Rammer Jammer and Zoe quickly pulled her sister away to the back room away from prying eyes.

"Zoe! What? What is going on?"

"Madison, I need to know." She said in a low voice. "How many guys have you slept with?"

"That's none of your business." Madison frowned.

"It is now. You tested positive for Chlamydia. Now we need to figure out whether or not you could have passed it on to anybody."

"Well, I haven't slept with anyone, OK? Except..."

"Except who?"

"Except the guy I apparently got it from."

Zoe frowned. Of course she got it from the guys who raped her. "So you haven't…"

"No, not since then. So what do we do?"

"There are antibiotics I'll give you that will clear that up for you." She thought for a moment then told her. "OK, I need to know now, Madison. Who did this to you?"

"Zoe…"

"No! I need to know. Whoever it is, I will believe you."

"I would like to believe that. I would like for you to answer me a question first."

"OK, what?"

"Have you ever had Chlamydia before?"

"Once. About a year and a half ago. Why?"

"Really?" Madison said quietly. "You think it's just a coincidence that we've both had it?"

Zoe had to think for a minute. She found out she had it after she decided to get tested after finding Adam in bed with that nurse. Her face showed sheer horror. "Wait, Adam?"

Madison started to have tears in her eyes.

"Adam was the one who raped you?" Zoe's voice rose.

"Zoe…" Madison cried.

"Madison, I can…I can handle it. Was Adam the one who raped you?"

Madison bobbed her head.

Zoe's eyes welled up as she grabbed her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Zoe, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Back when you were telling me that he was trying to hit on you…"

"I figured if you wouldn't believe me then you wouldn't believe that the rape happened."

"I'm so sorry to ever make you doubt whether or not I would believe you."

"What happens now?"

"What happens is that I'm coming back to New York with you."

Madison looked confused. "You are?"

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna fry that bastard."

* * *

**I really don't know statue limitations on a rape so I'll have to do some thinking of just how Zoe is going to fry him. Got ideas, let me know. I'm sure to a lot of people it was becoming obvious where I was going with this. So I'm going to have Zoe take Madison back to New York. She's going to have a scene with her ex-boyfriend. Do you think there should be a scene with her mom too? Oh, I'm planning on having Wade tag along for this trip too. I'd love to hear your ideas about where I should go with this. Review please! I really do appreciate all of them. **


	7. New York Bound

**Happy Halloween! Well, I had hoped to get this done before I hit the 3 month mark but I missed it by 5 days. OK, so a few things: 1) I'm sorry it took so long to get this out; it was not an easy chapter to write. 2) and read this carefully: this is a dark chapter and it is rated M. Unfortunately it's not sex like most of my M rated chapters are. It covers Madison's rape. 3) To anyone who has a law or a criminal justice background, how this was written may not be entirely accurate. I did do some looking up and got a general idea and plus I've watched a lot of Law and Order SVU ;). I did the best I could. Anyway, last item: I gave Zoe a little bit of an edge. I'd like to believe New York Zoe would have an edge to her a little more. Read and review please! I love them!**

* * *

_******A year and a half ago******_

_It had been the day from hell for Zoe. She had done three surgeries and the first patient didn't make it. That set the mood for the entire day. She had seen Adam's car parked downstairs in the underground parking area of her apartment building. Lucky him he got off early. She had a relatively nice studio apartment. It was big by New York standards. That was why it wasn't hard to miss walking in and seeing her boyfriend getting…serviced by her best friend. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed her ex-best friend by her pretty blonde hair and tossed, figuratively of course, her out of her apartment. Then she threw her clothes out with her. _

_Zoe and Adam got into a huge screaming match._

"_Jesus, Zoe. What the hell is your problem?"_

"_What is my problem?" Her voice shrilled. "My problem is coming home after a horrible day at work and finding my boyfriend getting a blow job from my best friend!"_

"_Well, you refuse to do it so I had to go looking elsewhere."Adam didn't look the least bit sorry or embarrassed either that he had been caught._

"_How long has this been going on?"_

"_Well, she had just started about 5 minutes ago." He told her coyly._

"_I meant the affair you were having with Kristina. How long?!" Zoe gritted her teeth. _

"_I don't know." Adam shrugged smugly. "I lost count after a couple months."_

"_What?!" Zoe screamed._

"_Well, Jesus Zoe you have no one to blame but yourself."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I mean if you wouldn't be such an icicle in bed…"_

_She smacked him as hard as she could._

"_Fine. Hit me for all I care but I'm sick of sleeping with a damn prude. You're boring as hell in bed."_

_The next thing that she felt compelled to do is punch him in the stomach._

"_Get the hell out of my apartment. If you ever do anything that remotely puts you in my presence again, you're going to live to regret it." She told him as she threw his clothes out of her 7th floor apartment window and Adam got to leave just the way her ex-best friend did…indecently exposed._

******Present time******

"Madison! Are you ready to go?" Zoe called to her from the bathroom. She was packing all of her toiletries that she was going to need. She didn't plan on making this a long trip. Two days; three at the most. Just however long it took to castrate her ex-boyfriend and have a nice 'talk' with her mother.

"Yeah, almost." Madison called back as she continued to pack her suitcase.

Ever since the truth came out about what happened between Madison and Zoe's ex-boyfriend, Zoe made it a point to make her sister a priority. They had spent the last three days getting to know each other. The real them. Zoe found out more than she thought she ever could have. It was a real eye-opener and the wake-up call she needed to understand her sister.

Of course Madison took the liberty of poking and prodding Zoe about Wade every chance she got. Zoe finally relented and said she did like him. She made sure Wade wasn't in earshot distance when she said it though.

Zoe sorted through her medicine cabinet and came upon a black box. Hmm…why had she kept the condoms from when she was in New York? They hadn't been used for anyone since then. I guess she thought maybe she would have gotten with someone by now.

"You about done in here?" Madison came into the bathroom and Zoe quickly put the box back in the medicine cabinet. Madison smirked. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Are you all packed?"

"Yeah, I am." Madison nodded. When Zoe left the room to get something from her dresser, Madison quickly opened the door to the medicine cabinet and saw the box of condoms sitting there. She quickly packed them into the Zoe's toiletries bag and zipped it shut. Madison grinned. She liked the idea of playing cupid for her sister's love life…even if Zoe didn't like it. She grabbed her things she had left in the bathroom and brought out her stuff.

"So am I going to get the opportunity to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Zoe asked as she took her suitcase to the front door.

"Maybe. If you're nice."

"I'm always nice."

Madison snorted. "Yeah right. Did you tell mom you're coming back with me?"

"She knows. She doesn't see the reason but I made it clear that we needed to have a serious talk. Speaking of…" Zoe went over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. She had it locked in her desk drawer. "if I don't give this to you now, more than likely I'm going to forget." She handed the paper to Madison.

Madison gazed down at it. It was the prescription she wanted.

"It's for a year of them. You have to take one at the same time every day. And you have to finish your antibiotic before you decide to…"

"I know." Madison told her.

"It needs to be taken for the full week and no sex before then."

"I know, Zoe!" Madison huffed. It was getting irritating to hear that considering Zoe had reminded her of this every day for the last 3 days.

"Knock, knock. Ready to go, doc?" Zoe turned around and saw Wade standing in the doorway.

Zoe glanced around and noticed that she didn't have her toiletry bag. "Almost." She took off into the bathroom to get it.

"So…what's the likelihood you're going to make some sort of a move on my sister while you're in the Big Apple?" Madison asked.

"You're not going to give up on that, are you?" Wade smirked.

"No, not when I know the woman's bringing condoms on this trip."

Wade's eyes grew wide. "And how the hell do you know that?"

Madison smirked. "Because I packed them." She glanced back as she saw Zoe's shadow in the bathroom moving. "She just doesn't know it. She had them in her medicine cabinet."

"Madison you shouldn't be snooping…"

"She was looking at them herself, Wade." Madison whispered to him as she saw Zoe's shadow move to leave the bathroom. "She was thinking it herself. I'm giving her a nudge."

Zoe came out of the bathroom carrying her bag and glanced between Wade and her sister. "What?"

"Nothing." The other two answered in unison.

Zoe groaned. "I should know better than to leave the two of you alone for any sort of period of time. Ready to go?"

"Yep." Wade grabbed Madison's suitcases since Zoe had her own to carry.

As the ladies were handing Wade their bags, he groaned. "Seriously, why must every woman feel it's necessary to bring like 6 suitcases on every trip?"

"First of all, it's 4 bags. Second of all, it's because two are mine and two are Madison's." Zoe smiled sweetly at him. "Besides I have to be prepared for anything."

Madison shot Wade a look and they both started to laugh.

"What?" Zoe demanded.

"Nothing. Never mind. We should get going." Wade told her as they piled into his car.

"The two of you are not being left alone again for the rest of this trip." Zoe concluded.

That statement didn't stop Madison and Wade from laughing.

They had a 50 minute layover in Atlanta again. Wade wasn't a huge fan of flying so it was pretty comical to both Zoe and Madison. It was after 6 when they arrived at JFK airport. It wasn't long before the girls found their mom.

"Madison!" She threw her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly. Zoe rolled her eyes. You would think with the way she was acting that she hadn't seen Madison in weeks or months. "Zoe!"

Zoe gave her mom a half hug. "Mother." She glanced over her shoulder at Wade. "Do you remember my neighbor, Wade Kinsella? Wade, my mother Candace Hart."

Wade extended his hand to Zoe's mom and she shook it. "Yes, hello. So is he your boyfriend?"

Zoe glared over at her sister. "What the hell did you tell her?"

"Nothing. I swear!" Madison claimed but there was a sparkle in her eye that Zoe took as meaning she was lying. Wade stifled a laugh then the glare went to him.

"Don't encourage her. No, mother. Wade and I are just friends, OK?"

"Is there a reason he came with you?"

"Yes, there is. I have some business to settle with Adam and Wade is going to keep me from killing him."

Wade's eyes grew wide. "That's why I'm here? Doc, I don't think…"

"Look we'll talk more about this privately. However," Zoe turned to her mom then. "We will also be having a talk. We have a lot to talk about." She assured her mom.

Candace was unsure what to make of Zoe's statement. Zoe, Madison, and Wade made their way to the baggage claim to get their luggage. Candace wanted to take everyone to supper but Zoe politely declined telling her that she and Wade were going to get settled in the hotel and she had a long appointment with the bathtub in the bathroom. Wade smirked at the visual. Zoe told her that they could meet for lunch the next day but all she wanted to do tonight was relax.

It was after 7:30 by the time Zoe and Wade made it to the hotel. Zoe got separate but adjoining bedrooms. Wade commented how he didn't really see the point. He was sure that they would be able to share a bedroom if it had two beds. They could keep their hormones in check…well, at least he could. Zoe slugged him then.

Zoe took her toiletry bag into the bathroom and started to unload it onto the counter. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled out the box of condoms that had magically wound up her bag.

"That stupid brat!" Zoe spat.

"Ahh…you found the little surprise Madison packed for you, huh?" Wade peeked inside the bathroom door and Zoe jumped up, startled. She quickly threw them back in her bag.

"What are you doing in here?" She yelled and Wade chuckled.

"You tell me. You're the one who got adjoining rooms after all."

Zoe groaned. "How did you even know they were in there?"

"Madison mentioned it to me when we were waiting for you before we left."

"Stupid brat. I can't believe she did that."

"Oh come on now doc. Are you really mad at Madison for packing them or are you maybe a little upset with yourself for keeping them and never getting the opportunity to have them used?"

"Go away Wade. I'm going to take a bath." She shoved him out of the bathroom and through the adjoining door then locked it. She sighed heavily as she ran the water for her bath. She bit her lip as she went back into her bag and fished the box back out. What was she so upset about? Was it Madison or was it the fact that it had been a long time since she had had sex that they were just wasting away in her cabinet? She had went on birth control for the last 6 months of her relationship with Adam. What a mistake that was. She noticed the expiration date on the box. So technically they were good for another year. She reluctantly decided to keep them. In her bag, out of sight of course. She didn't want to give Wade any ideas.

Zoe took a nice lengthy bath and it was quarter after 8 by the time she got out. She quickly changed into a t-shirt and shorts. She called her sister then. She wasn't sitting well with the fact that tomorrow she was going to confront Adam and have Wade come along and have no knowledge of why he was there. She wanted to explain to Wade but she wanted Madison's OK before she did it.

It rang 3 times before Madison answered. "Hello?" She sounded out of breath.

"Hey Madison."

"Zoe…is this important because I'm kind of busy right now."

"You better not be having sex right now." Zoe warned her.

"For the thousandth time, I'm not having sex! I was engaged in a rather heated make out session though. What do you need?"

"Look, I feel bad that I shanghaied Wade here and he has no real knowledge of why he's here. I'm calling to see if you would care if I told him why."

"Zoe…"

"I promise he won't tell anyone, Madison but I think it might be good if he has at least a background of what's going on."

Madison sighed. "I guess but no one else, OK?"

"OK, I promise. Hey by the way, I think you probably thought you were being cute when you put those condoms in my bag…" She unlocked the adjoining door and knocked on it. She didn't want to catch him naked. Well, actually now that she thought about it…

Wade went ahead and opened the door. He was naked from the waist up. Zoe made a 'come here' sign with her finger and he eagerly followed her.

"Zoe, come on. Live a little."

"Madison, I've lived a lot, OK? I don't know what you think is going to happen…"

"Well, if you're lucky you're going to get laid."

"Madison!"

Madison laughed. "Come on, Zoe. It's had to have been over 6 months since the last time you had sex."

Wade watched her curiously as he took a seat on her bed. They were ambiguous answers so he was guessing what they were talking about. "It's been longer than that."

"So? Aren't you missing it?"

Zoe glanced at Wade who was still watching her. "I'm not going to comment on that."

Madison laughed. "Why's that? Wade in the room?"

"Yes, he is. We're going to eat supper here."

"Trust me, I know he'd go for this."

"So says the hormonally driven 17 year old." Zoe commented and Wade smirked. Ahh…so they must be talking about sex.

"No, I know it because I told him that I put them in your bag. I asked him if he planned on making a move on you."

"Madison…why can't you just leave it alone?" Zoe sighed.

"Because you would be good together. I am a better judge of character than you are."

"Obviously." Zoe retorted.

"Zoe, he's such a good guy."

She glanced down at Wade again then. "Yeah, I know he is."

"Well, then…"

"Well, then what? Madison, let's just lay this out right now, OK? Wade and I have no immediate plans to have sex, OK?"

Wade's eyes grew wide at that.

"If we decide to, it's going to be because we want to. It's not going to have to do with you playing cupid or the fact that you packed condoms in my bag, OK?"

Wade grinned.

"If you say so." Madison replied casually. She paused for a second then asked. "So, am I going with you to confront Adam?"

Zoe frowned. "You don't really want to come along, do you?"

Wade sat down on her bed and stared at her.

"Won't it be painful for you?"

"No, I want to fry that bastard."

Zoe couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Or at very least knee him in the balls."

Zoe gasped. "Madison!"

"What? He deserves it Zoe and you know it. You should think about doing it yourself for the hell he put you through with cheating and giving you Chlamydia."

She smirked. "It's a definite thought. OK, really need to go. I'm getting hungry."

"OK. See you tomorrow."

Before she hung up, Zoe quickly added. "I love you."

Wade raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah love you too Zoe. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Zoe hung up and glanced down at Wade who gave her a curious look.

"What?"

"Quite a change from the beginning of the week, doc." He noted and Zoe sighed.

"Well, let's just say it was enlightening week. It was an eye opener."

Wade nodded. "Be right back. I went ahead and ordered pizza while I was waiting and I had ran and got some beer too."

"Wade, you've never been to New York before. How the hell did you know where you were going?"

"I checked with the front desk."

Oh, true.

"It was only a couple blocks from here anyway." He added as he went back into his room and brought out the pizza and beer.

Zoe took a seat on her bed. Wade returned a couple minutes later. He had put a shirt on. Granted it was still open but it was the thought that counted, according to Zoe.

"I'm surprised you called your sister already."

"Well, I wanted to check with her on something."

"About what?" He handed her one of the bottles of beer.

"Thanks. I asked her if it would be OK if I told you the real reason I wanted you here."

"I was kind of curious about that myself. Don't get me wrong; it was nice you did."

She nodded as she grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite. "Yeah. So you know why Madison came down to Bluebell."

"Yeah, I do." Wade smirked as he ate his pizza.

"I ran her tests. There were a couple things that surprised me." She chewed another bite then told him. "One was I found a scar…" She hesitated with how to word this. "inside her."

Wade's eyebrows furrowed. "Really?"

She nodded as she took a long drink of her beer. "Yeah, I waited to talk to her about it. When her test results came back and I found out she had contracted Chlamydia…"

Wade's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Yeah so I had to make her tell me what happened. I asked her if it was it her boyfriend and she assured me it wasn't."

"Well what then?"

Zoe took a deep breath before she told him. "Turns out she got raped, Wade."

"Oh god." He told her quietly.

"That bastard of an ex-boyfriend of mine raped my little sister."

"He did what?" His voice went up a few notches then.

"Yeah, needless to say tomorrow when I see that SOB he's going to be lucky if I haven't castrated him or worse." She turned to him. "That's why you're here. To keep me from killing him."

"Wow!" He sighed. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Tell me about it." Zoe murmured. "I couldn't believe I didn't recognize the signs sooner. I should have seen it."

"You can't blame yourself, Zoe."

"Of course I can!" She argued. "If I had just listened to her when she was telling me the way he was treating her…" Her eyes fell to the floor. "If I would have believed her just once over him, this may never have happened."

Wade just watched her.

"I was a horrible sister, Wade."

"Zoe, stop saying that. Yes, you weren't there for her in the past. You can change that now. She's very lucky to have you."

Zoe smirked. "So tell me…do you have a sister too?"

Wade grinned. "No, two brothers and honestly, I haven't talked to either one in over a year."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Because they never bother coming back and helping out."

She was quiet and listened to him this time.

"My dad's not exactly young and they just ran out of town as far and as fast as they could the second they graduated."

"I felt the concept." Zoe nodded. "Living with my mother was a nightmare. Luckily, New York was big enough to hold both of us."

Wade smirked. "You're a good sister, Zoe." He confirmed for her as he ate his pizza.

"I hope to God you're right."

Wade grinned then. "So what am I?"

Zoe looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She took a bite of her pizza.

"You said, 'Yeah, I know he is'. What am I?"

Zoe grinned. "A good guy."

"Oh no I'm not."

Zoe gave him a knowing grin. "Yeah, you are. Compared to Adam, yeah you are."

"I'm not sure how much of a compliment that is given what kind of a guy he is."

"I know. It's like she said though, she's a good judge of character."

"She is yeah. It doesn't mean you're not." He pointed out as he drank his beer.

"Oh sure it does." Zoe propped her feet above her headboard. Probably not wise to do that but she didn't care.

"Can I ask you something, doc?"

"Umm…sure."

"I know it's none of my business but…"

She stifled a laugh. "Please. When has that ever stopped you?"

"Right. So you said you that your ex gave Madison Chlamydia."

"Yeah, he did."

"So does that mean that you…"

She sighed. "Yeah, I did. After what happened with him, I went and got tested and found out I had it. Took the antibiotics and given an all clear."

Wade just nodded.

"Now, let's hope Madison is smart and doesn't have sex before she's supposed to."

"Well, that depends. How many times did you drill that into her?" He teased.

"Well, it's important." She argued. "I'm trying to make sure she doesn't pass it along to her boyfriend."

"She's smart, doc. She'll do like she's supposed to."

Her phone rang then. She held her head up to glance at the time. It was just after 11 o'clock. She moved her feet off from above the headboard and sat up.

"Who the hell would be calling now?" Wade asked. He had one of the bed pillows propped up behind him as he leaned against the headboard.

She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and glanced at the caller ID. "Umm…it's Rose."

"Rose?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

Zoe answered on the 3rd ring. "Hey Rose."

"Hey Zoe." There was a lot of screaming going on in the background.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"Yeah and as far as my parents know, that's what I'm doing."

"Rose, what's going on? Are you OK? It sounds really loud there."

"That's my parents screaming at each other." She admitted.

Zoe frowned then glanced over at Wade. "What are they fighting about?"

Rose sighed. "I don't know. I can't make out most of it but I keep hearing the word vasectomy."

Zoe's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Yeah, what is that, Zoe? My mom sounds really mad."

"A va…" She glanced over at Wade who was watching her closely. "It's nothing you need to worry about. It's not done on women."

"Yeah but what is it?"

"It's…" She gave Wade a sheepish smile and then put the phone closer to her mouth. "Look, Rose, it's a procedure done on a guy so that he can't have any more kids, OK?"

Wade chuckled and Zoe slugged him.

"Oh…" Rose got quiet.

"Yeah."

"So does that mean my mom's having another baby?"

Zoe shrugged. "I don't know. It could be. She'd have to take a test to know for sure."

"Wow. I should go talk to them."

"No." Zoe told her firmly. "Seriously Rose if your mom's pregnant, she'll tell you. Until then, act like you didn't hear any of that conversation, OK?"

"Zoe…"

"Promise me Rose."

Rose sighed. "OK, I promise."

"OK, I need to go. I'm heading to bed. I have a feeling that I'm in for a long day tomorrow."

"OK, talk to you soon Zoe."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Zoe hung up her phone and plopped back against the bed.

Wade held back a chuckle. "So…just out of curiosity…did she ask you…?"

"What a vasectomy was? Yeah, she did." Wade started laughing then. "God, why is it that parents think that their kids can't hear them?"

"Beats me. What do you think that means?"

Zoe sighed. "There's two possible scenarios that come to mind: 1) Rose's dad was supposed to have one and didn't and now Rose's mom is pregnant or 2) that Rose's mom is now pregnant and is threatening her husband to get one." Zoe took a drink of her beer. "Although, if I had to wager a guess, based on the screaming in the background it's number 1."

"So doc…ever done one of those?"

"A vasectomy?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

He nodded.

"Uhh…" She hesitated. "Yeah, I did a urology rotation. Did several of them."

"Several?" He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Yeah. Why so curious, Wade? Want one done?"

"Hell no."

Zoe laughed. "Are you sure? In and out in like 10 minutes. Snip, snip."

"So funny, doc."

"I thought so." She smirked. Zoe's mind drifted off then. If she was able to, she'd be making sure that Adam got one. The thought that he was still able to produce kids made her sick to her stomach.

Zoe blinked when she saw Wade's hand waving in front of her face, "What?"

"Well, you were far away. What were you thinking about just now?"

"It's not important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's nothing." She sighed. "I don't understand the need to come to me with these issues."

"What issues?"

"My sister with her birth control pills; Rose with her questions."

"Why? Is it burdening you in any way?"

"Well, no but I just don't get why they're asking me."

"Because they know you'll help them. Your sister knew that you would help her out. Rose knows you'll be honest with her too. You're a hell of a lot younger than Brick. If Rose would have asked him that question…"

"I can't see her asking him that." Zoe had cut him off.

"My point exactly but if she would have, he would have told her that it was none of her business and if she really wanted to know, she needed to ask her parents."

"Sounds like him." She concluded.

"Yeah, people can relate to you better."

"Not everyone."

"Well the younger generation."

"You mean the hormonally driven generation?" Zoe quipped and Wade laughed.

"Yeah, doc."

"I swear to God if they are all going to be like my sister, God help us."

"Oh come on doc. You remember being 17."

"All too well." Zoe admitted. "Back then I had a decent boyfriend."

Wade was quiet.

"Turned out to be the only decent one out of them all."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, when we graduated, we went our separate ways because he didn't want a long distance relationship. I stayed in New York and he went to Stanford." She polished off her beer then. "I wouldn't want to be 17 again." She paused for a moment. "What about you? You want to go back to being 17?"

"Not particularly. Although I must admit it was rather nice when my biggest worry was whether or not I was getting laid that night."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Something tells me that is still your biggest concern."

Wade smirked. "Naw, now I don't have to worry about it."

"Gee, to have your life, Wade."

"You could, you know." He drank his beer.

"I don't want it."

"Why's that?"

"Why's what?"

"Why wouldn't you want it? All you would need to do is loosen up some."

"Yeah, try as I might, I don't see that happening."

"OK answer me this."

Zoe sighed. God only knows what he's going to say. "What?"

"You know I did hear what you told Madison about whether or not we slept together it would be because it was our decision and would have nothing to do with her."

"And I meant that." She confirmed.

"Yeah so I take it you've thought about it?" He smirked.

"Wade…" She got herself off her bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Oh come on doc. You can tell me."

"If I say yes, will you drop it?"

"Nope."

"Wade, yeah ok. I had."

Wade was beaming. That was short lived though.

"But not since the night of the heat wave."

"Liar."

"No, it's not." She came out of the bathroom a few seconds later. She sporting her black wire-rimmed glasses now.

He stared at her. "Huh."

"What?"

"Why don't you wear your glasses more?"

"Because I prefer my contacts."

"You look hotter with your glasses on."

"Gee thanks." She smiled thinly then got out her cell phone.

Wade glanced over at what she was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Sending Madison a text. I want her here at 9 am tomorrow. It's going to be a long day. We have to go over what's going to happen and I need all the background information I can get from her."

"She's just going to think you're reminding her to not have sex though."

"Maybe she will but I don't care." Zoe finished typing the message and hit send.

Madison replied a couple minutes later with a 'fine'.

"OK, Wade" Zoe was pulling on his hand to get up him but of course he wouldn't budge. "I'm going to bed so you can be nice and go back to your room now."

"What's in it for me?"

She sighed as she leaned down and kissed him. She started to pull away but Wade wouldn't let her.

"OK. Goodbye."

Wade reluctantly got up then. "OK you have a good night doc."

"Goodnight." She locked the adjoining door after he had returned to his room.

That night it took Zoe a few hours to fall asleep. She was finally able to around 3 o'clock and then she got a rude awakening at 9:13 in the morning. It took 2 minutes of pounding on her door for Zoe to answer. Her eyes looked bloodshot and her hair was in utter disarray.

"Well it's about time." Madison whined. "You're the one who wanted me here so damn early and you're not even up yet."

Zoe sighed as she tried to wake up. She moved back so Madison could come in. "Look I'm sorry, OK? I didn't sleep well."

"Late night, huh?" Madison smirked and Zoe groaned.

"Yes but the dirty thought in your mind should be erased because it was just because I was so nervous about today."

"Oh." Madison looked disappointed. "Well that sucks."

"Seriously grow up Madison. OK, so I'm going to go change and get ready and then we need to talk about a few things and see if you can remember anything about that night."

"I don't want to relive that night, Zoe."

She sighed. "I realize that but do you want the bastard put away or not?"

Madison quickly nodded. "Hell yes. Of course I do."

"Well, this is the way to do it. We're going to report this to the police first and go from there."

"Are we going to confront him?"

"Yeah of course we will." Zoe got her clothes out of her suitcase and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"No."

"Well, room service menu is by the nightstand. Go ahead and order what you want."

"And what do you want?"

"Scrambled eggs, wheat toast and orange juice. I'll be back in like 10 minutes tops. And Madison?"

"Yeah?"

"Do not let Wade in, OK? I want this to just be us talking, OK?"

"Fine." Madison sighed. Zoe retreated to the bathroom to take her bath. Madison went ahead and ordered food. It arrived just before Zoe came out of the bathroom.

"OK." Zoe took a seat on the bed and got out a notepad and pen.

"You're taking notes?"

"Well, just to get all the information down. It's just used as reference right now." She took a bite of her scrambled eggs. "Mmm…those are good. Not as good as Lavon's though."

"He makes them better?"

"Oh yeah." She took another couple bites and a drink of her orange juice. "OK you ready?"

"I guess."

"You want to finish eating first?"

"I would prefer it yeah."

"OK."

Fifteen minutes later, after they were finished eating Zoe started asking questions. It turns out it happened three days before Christmas in 2009. Madison was staying with Zoe because her mom had a business meeting in Kansas City and was now stuck at the airport there because of the wintry mix falling down. Adam was already at Zoe's apartment and they didn't even try to pretend to be civil to each other.

Madison had grabbed a Diet Coke from Zoe's fridge and poured it in a glass. She had went to the bathroom and when she had came back, finished drinking it. After that, things were blurry.

"So…you think he could have drugged you?" Zoe concluded.

"That's my guess until you bought a bad batch of Diet Coke."

"Is there anything else you can remember?"

Madison preceded to tell her about feeling woozy. She saw Adam grab some object from the table. She wasn't sure what it was but she remembered her pants and her underwear being yanked down and him forcing an object inside her. She remembered screaming out that she wanted him to stop. And then he finally did only this time he raped her himself. He called it her punishment for not minding her own business and for being a nosy bitch.

She screamed that she would tell Zoe what he did and he told her to go ahead; she would never believe her. Everything faded to black then.

Zoe wiped away her tears with her hand. "When I showed up that night, you were already in bed which was odd because it was only 9 o'clock." Zoe ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh god. He said that you had broken a glass and had cut yourself. That was the reason for the blood I saw. God why did I believe him?" Zoe screamed so loud that there was a knock on the adjoining door. Zoe sighed as she reluctantly went over to open it.

"Hey." Wade told her then glanced in the room and saw Madison sitting on the bed. "Hey Madison. You OK, doc?"

"You don't want to know." Zoe mumbled. "We need to finish talking, Wade. Can you go..."

"No, it's OK." Madison cut her off. "He can stay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Zoe took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "OK. So you don't have any idea what kind of object it was?"

"No, not really."

"Was it big?"

"No."

"Was it something that he had in his medical bag?"

"Yeah, it could have been."

Zoe thought. "OK so winter of 09. I was doing my rotation in gynecology then and he…was too. Oh god, that could be a number of things."

"Like what?" Wade frowned.

"Like it could be a speculum or forceps."

"OK, anything else you can think of?"

"No."

"How about the clothes? Did you keep them? Did you burn them?"

"I wish I would have burned them but yeah I kept them."

Zoe's eyes grew wide. "You did? Where are they?"

"Buried in a box in the back of my closet."

"OK so we need to head to mom's condo and get them. We need all the physical evidence we can get to have them open an investigation and get a search warrant to search Adam's apartment.

It was just after 10 when they arrived at the police department. They were able to explain what happened and give the clothes that Madison had dug up. They were sprayed and tested for fluids which came back positive.

It was just after 11 when Zoe arrived at the hospital. Her stomach was tied in knots. The police had enough evidence to search Adam's apartment. Things hadn't changed much; he was still in the same office he was in while they were dating so it was very easy to locate him. Zoe tried to storm past a nurse who wouldn't let her pass. She threatened that if she didn't, when the police arrived, she would make sure she was arrested for obstruction of justice. The nurse quickly moved away. Madison was right behind Zoe and Wade was behind her.

The door swung open and Zoe stormed in. Apparently Adam and Kristina were still together because she caught them kissing.

"Well, well." Her eyes narrowed on them. "If it isn't my bastard ex-boyfriend and the slut he was cheating on me with."

Wade looked over at her curiously. Ahh…pieces were starting to fall into place now.

"Zoe, what the hell are you doing here?" Adam demanded.

"It's called giving my sister justice." She stalked closer to his desk which he was sitting on the edge of. "I know what did to her…"

"Look, I don't know what that little slut said…"

Wade couldn't control himself and punched him.

"Oh, that's right. Adam, meet Wade. He's my boyfriend."

Wade's eyes shot over to her and her gaze was one of silent pleading to just go along with it. "I would advise you not to use that language again otherwise he just might get even meaner."

"Zoe, you can't just storm in here because you're mad Adam broke up with you." Kristina told her haughtily.

"Kristina, first of all, I broke up with him. Second, I'm not that desperate. And finally, do me a favor and get the hell out of here." Zoe told her. "Unless you would like to be arrested when it happens to Adam."

"Arrested? For what?" Adam screamed.

"What the hell do you think?" She screamed back. "You raped my sister Adam!"

"I did not and you have no proof…"

"The hell we don't!" It was now Madison's turn to yell. "I've got the clothes I wore that night and Zoe's got the physical proof she needs."

"You see, I did an exam on her and when you used whatever object you used on her, you scarred her. I took pictures and gave them to the police."

"Zoe, I can't believe you're acting like such a bitch to accuse Adam of these crimes…"

Zoe smiled thinly then smacked her as hard as she could. "I'm warning you. Get the hell out now or you're going down with him." Kristina scurried away rather quickly.

"Wow! I can see what you see in her." Madison mocked.

"Listen to me you little tramp…"

Madison was then able to knee him in the balls. Wade held in a grin as he heard Adam yelp.

"I've always wanted to do that to you." Madison smiled smugly.

"I warned you, Adam." Zoe's eyes turned darker. "I warned you that if you ever were in my presence again, I'd make you live to regret it."

"For god sakes Zoe I didn't rape her! I can't believe you're taking her word over mine!"

"Yeah, the sad thing is, had I been taking her word over yours this may never have happened."

"You still can't prove it."

"The hell I can't!"

"Oh yeah? Where's this object I supposed raped her with?"

"I don't know but I will tell you that it will be found. Knowing you, you like to keep souvenirs. The police are at your apartment right now, Adam. They'll find it there and if they don't, they're showing up here next."

"You're such a fucking bitch!" Adam growled. "Just because you can't take the truth about being such an icicle in bed…"

Wade and Madison's expressions fell.

"I'm sure the new boyfriend has figured that out by now…"

It was Zoe's turn to now punch him. "Keep talking. I could do this all day before the police arrive."

"I didn't rape her!" He claimed as he covered the eye she just punched. He was still hunched over because of Madison kneeing him.

"Yes, you did. I know you used something on her because, well quite frankly, you're not that well endowed to make that scar that I found inside her with your dick, OK?"

Wade held in a chuckle.

"The police have got Madison's statement, Adam. Regardless, you're going down for statutory rape. She was 15 at the time. You won't get away with this. I promise you. I may have been a horrible sister back then Adam but now, things are being rectified."

There was a pounding on the door.

"Adam Schwartz! NYPD! Open the door!" A man called.

"Allow me." Wade smiled smugly at him. He went and opened the door. Several police officers surrounded Adam and cuffed him. He had his rights read and before he was hauled away, Madison stood right in front of him and whispered. "I hope you get the same thing done to you in prison."

Most of the police left with him but the detective that took Madison's statement stayed behind to let them know that they did find the object that was used to rape Madison. It was a curette.

"And what is that?" Wade asked, confused. He hadn't heard of it.

"It's a long thin surgical instrument used with doing biopsies." Zoe explained.

"And it was found at the bottom of his underwear drawer." The detective told them. "Along with some bottles of GHB."

They all looked at each other.

"So he did drug her." Zoe concluded.

"That's the likelihood yes." The detective handed each of the girls a business card. "If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to call.

They each thanked him and the detective then left

A few minutes later, the three of them left Adam's office. They were several murmurs and a commotion coming from the nurses and other doctors.

It was just outside the hospital when Madison reached over and pulled Zoe into a huge hug. "Thank you Zoe." Zoe smiled and even Wade smiled at the image.

"You're welcome." Zoe pulled back and took a huge sigh of relief. "God, I'm glad that's over."

"Me too." Madison nodded. A cab pulled up and they all got in. Madison was quiet for a few blocks then asked. "You OK, Zoe?"

Zoe glanced over at her curiously. "Yeah. Sure why?"

"Well, just hearing what Adam said…"

"Yeah, really didn't appreciate him reminding me of that but…I'm fine."

Madison just nodded.

She got dropped off at her mom's condo and Zoe and Wade headed back to the hotel.

Wade quietly laughed to himself.

Zoe sighed. "OK, what's so funny?"

"Boyfriend, doc?"

"Well, it sounded better than just saying my neighbor."

"So…that was her huh?"

Zoe glanced over at him. "Hmm…?"

"The girl he was cheating on you with?"

"That was her."

"How did you find out about them?"

"Walked in on them." Zoe glanced out the window. "Kristina was doing a nice little…" She glanced over at saw the cab driver watching her through the rearview mirror. "oral job on him." She mumbled under her breath so the driver couldn't hear her.

"Ahh…"

"Anyway, we got into a screaming match after I threw her out. He made that comment you heard…"

"He's an asshole, Zoe."

"Maybe he is; or maybe he's right."

"I seriously doubt that."

Zoe watched him for a moment. There was something in the way he made that statement that made her feel better about herself.

"I very highly doubt you could be an icicle anywhere." He told her as they got out of the cab and headed into the hotel. "Especially after seeing you in action today."

Zoe smiled to herself as they got into the elevator.

"Never would have figured that you had any sort of self-defense skills." He told her as they rode up the elevator.

"I had to; especially when working at night and walking to the subway. I was not going to be a victim."

The elevator door opened and they stepped out. They stopped in front of her door and she got her key out to open it.

"Well, thanks for an interesting afternoon doc. I was glad to see you in action."

Zoe laughed as she opened the door a little ways. "Action. Yeah. So Wade…"

Before he could respond, her lips were on his. Wade was a little surprised but he kissed her back.

"So, I was thinking about what you said…" Zoe told him.

"What I said when?"

"In the bar. The night we talked about flirting and how you told me I should be direct."

Ahh, yes. That conversation.

"I was thinking. You…me…in my room… now." She pushed the door open and pulled him in with her.

* * *

**Damn! I cut off before that sex scene! Well, I wanted opinions on if you wanted the sex scene or just to skip to the morning after. If I write it with the scene in, it won't be near as graphic as probably some of my other stories. Let me know. Also, the scene with Rose? That was the scene that was originally in the conversation that Zoe had with her sister. When Madison called about getting the pills, I originally wrote that conversation as being Rose and Zoe not Madison and Zoe. Second, I wanted an object that he would have been able to have in a medical bag. It took some research and looking at pictures to figure out what could do some damage but not enormous amounts. Enough to leave a scar. I realize that Zoe may have been a little...ooc in this chapter but like I said, I would think that she would have been in New York. I realize it was a little dark but the subject matter is pretty dark anyway. OK review please! I love to read them! **


	8. How Drunk Was I?

**Exceedingly sorry people. It was never my intention to take this long with this chapter. However, it does include the sex scene everyone wanted so there's that. It is M rated of course but honestly...I've definitely written sluttier chapters ;) Hope you like it. Remember to review please! You're great reviewers!**

* * *

Zoe got an early wake-up call due to her drapes not being shut before she went to bed. OK so she had been a little distracted. She groaned. Oh god, did that really happen? Did she really sleep with…

Zoe turned her head to look behind her. Yep, Wade was sleeping behind her. Oh god so did that happen. It wasn't just a dream. Then she looked down and saw some of the condom wrappers on the floor. Yeah, multiple wrappers. OK so she had been deprived lately and was taking advantage of the opportunity. It's not like Wade argued. He was more than happy to oblige her.

_Exactly how drunk was I last night,_ she asked herself. Oh yeah, not at all. We didn't even make it to alcohol. Hell, we didn't even eat, she reminded herself. _What the hell was wrong with me? I acted like a complete animal,_ she thought to herself. She realized it was a combination of her unintentional celibacy and absolute hatred for her ex-boyfriend and his demeaning comments he made about her. She wanted to prove that she was no icicle in bed.

She covered her face with her pillow. A few seconds later she removed and found Wade staring at her.

She sucked in a breath. "Jesus."

"Doc, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm putting together all the pieces from last night."

"Want a refresher?" Wade asked as he kissed her neck.

"Ahh…no. It's coming back to me just fine." Zoe told him as she sat up.

"Go back to sleep, Zoe. It's still early."

"Wade, it's 8 o'clock. If we were back in Bluebell, I would already be at work."

"But we're not in Bluebell. We're on vacation."

"We are not on vacation." she reminded him. "If I didn't have to fry my ex-boyfriend's ass, we wouldn't even be here."

"Well, regardless if it was intended or not, you're not in Bluebell. You accomplished what you came for. Now it's just time to relax."

"Relax?" she raised a curious eyebrow.

"Relax." he grinned as he pulled her on top of him.

She sighed. Yeah, she could feel that he was turned on. "Are you serious?"

"Can you think of something better to do?" Wade raised an eyebrow.

Sleep? Eat? She really didn't do either in the last 16 hours. "Aren't you, like, hungry?"

"I haven't really thought about food." he confessed. "Hard to think about much of anything when you're on top of me."

Zoe smirked. "You put me on top of you."

"Are you saying you don't like it?" Wade raised an amused eyebrow as he kissed her shoulder. "Because with the way you were moaning last night, doc, I think you liked it a lot."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "God you're so…"

"So what?" he had a finger trace down from her collarbone, down her chest and linger around her nipple. She shuddered.

"Irritating." she moaned and Wade chuckled.

"You're still turned on and you know it."

Zoe sighed. "OK, fine."

"Well, then, why don't we have some more of the free spirited Zoe Hart I saw last night?"

Zoe didn't even get a chance to get a response in. His hands snaked around her back and gently coaxed her down and captured her lips with his own. All preconceived notions that this was not a good idea flew out the window then.

An hour later, or shall we say two more rounds later, Zoe and Wade found themselves exhausted and Wade could now admit he was starving. Zoe sat up; she still had the sheet covering her. She scanned the room. Where the hell was her damn robe! She knew she brought it.

Wade stared at her, "What are you looking for, doc?"

"Nothing." she told him quickly.

"You're lying." He taunted as a finger traced her spine.

"No, I'm not." she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"If you're looking for what I think you're looking for, you're being ridiculous. I've seen every inch of you naked, Zoe." he grinned at her. "Actually if we're being technical, I've probably kissed every inch of you naked too."

Zoe groaned as she got up and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to take a shower because washing my hair is about the only thing I'm imagining that will calm my sex hair." she pulled at her strands and Wade chuckled. "Maybe you should consider doing the same."

"Apparently my hair is too short for sex hair." Wade ran a hand through his hair.

"Go take a shower would you?"

"Got room in yours for me?" he wagged his eyebrows at her which caused her to stomp off to the bathroom and slam the door shut. She also made sure to lock the door in case Wade got any crazy ideas.

The water temperature was cranked up as hot as she could stand it. As she let the water saturate her, her mind flashed back to yesterday.

_******Seventeen hours ago******_

"_Well, thanks for an interesting afternoon doc. I was glad to see you in action."_

_Zoe laughed as she opened the door a little ways. "Action. Yeah. So Wade…"_

_Before he could respond, her lips were on his. Wade was a little surprised but he kissed her back. _

"_So I was thinking about what you said…" Zoe told him._

"_What I said when?"_

"_In the bar. The night we talked about flirting and how you told me I should be direct. I was thinking. You…me…in my room…now." she pushed the door open and pulled him in with her. _

_The first thing she did was grab the do not disturb sign and smack it on the outside of the door. The next thing was she quickly locked it._

_Wade stared at her in wide eyed curiosity. _

"_Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Because I'm trying to figure out who you are and what happened to Dr. Zoe who is more…"_

"_Careful on which word you choose there." her eyes said it all._

"_Reserved."_

"_Let's call it fearless." she told him as she kissed him._

"_Fearless?" he kissed her neck. "Or I'm so pissed off at my ex-boyfriend right now for calling me an icicle in bed that I want to prove him wrong?"_

"_You're thinking far too much, Wade."_

"_I don't think so. Now tell me the truth."_

"_Did Adam piss me off? Of course he did." Zoe admitted. "But enough to do this in retaliation? No. I lied when I said I hadn't thought about it since the heat wave."_

_Wade smirked. "I knew you were."_

"_I know you knew I was." she took her shirt off and revealed her red lace bra. Wade sucked in a huge breath. "Just like I know you'll be lying if you say the offer isn't tempting you."_

"_I'd never say that it didn't tempt me."_

"_And so what's stopping you?" she undid the button on her pants and pushed them down. Red lace panties to match._

_Not a damn thing, Wade thought to himself as he pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She moaned against him as she started to unbutton his shirt. She quickly removed it and tossed it on the ground. She went to work unbuckling and unzipping his jeans. They got shoved down rather quickly. Wade swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He gently laid her down and then climbed on top of her. Zoe wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in closer. He leaned down and kissed her neck, her collarbone and pushed her bra strap down as he kissed her shoulder. He pushed the other strap down with one hand while the other reached around her back and unclasped her bra. He slid it down her arms and removed it._

"_God you're gorgeous, Zoe."_

"_Use that line a lot, Wade?"_

"_No, I don't."_

_Zoe gave him a knowing look but didn't say anything. She couldn't with his lips on hers. His lips trailed down from her mouth, to her neck, to her collarbone then to her chest. His lips wrapped around her left nipple and she sighed as he suckled on her. God, it had been too long. He switched sides then she moaned again. Wade grinned against her. He was really liking when the doctor moaned. As cheesy as it sounded hearing Zoe moan was his new favorite sound._

_He looked up at her briefly while his hands pushed her red panties down and tossed them on the floor. He then leaned down and kissed her. "So let me ask you a question, doc."_

_Zoe was off in her own little world. "Hmm…"_

"_When was the last time you had a mind-blowing orgasm?"_

_That snapped Zoe back to the present. Her eyes darted around the room, as if she was deep in thought trying to determine when the last time was she had a mind-blowing orgasm. _

"_OK so if it's taking you this long to come up with an answer then I know it's probably never happened."_

"_I wouldn't say never." she piped up. "Just not while I was with Adam."_

"_As sad as that is, I guess I would say I'm happy about that."_

"_You're happy about that?"_

"_Well, obviously the dumbass didn't know what he was doing."_

"_Oh and you do?" she teased._

"_I know for a fact."_

"_And how is that, you just asked them?"_

_Wade gave her a devilish grin as he kissed her. "I didn't flat out ask them no, but…umm…you could say the moaning and the screaming spoke for itself."_

_Zoe rolled her eyes at the comment._

"_Are you doubting me, doc? Want some proof? Cause I'll gladly show you." he smirked as he kissed his way down her body._

"_Go ahead. Just tr….y." she stuttered the second Wade's lips kissed her between her legs. She nearly jumped of her bed when his tongue delved inside her. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. It had been a long time since she had this done. Adam was never big on oral sex; well for her anyway. She tried to scold herself for staying with the bastard for so long but it became harder to even think straight with what Wade was doing to her. _

_She had managed not to scream but it was taking too much effort._

"_Come on, doc. Would you just give into it already? I know you want to." Wade worked his magic on her between letting his tongue taste her and nipping on her clit that within 60 seconds she was screaming as she came._

_Wade joined her again and gave her another kiss. "You were saying…"_

"_OK fine you excel at what you do."_

"_You haven't even seen the half of it."_

_Zoe looked him up and down and noticed that he was still wearing his boxers. "That's true; I haven't seen the half of it." She sat up and looked down at him. _

_He smirked at her, "What are you waiting for?"_

_Zoe scanned the room for a moment._

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Aren't you forgetting something?"_

"_Which ones are closer?"_

"_Mine are still in the bathroom." She leaned down and kissed him. "Something tells me though that you've got at least one closer than that."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Are you going to tell me you don't carry one in your wallet?"_

_Wade smirked at her as he sat up, leaned over to pick up his jeans, and grabbed his wallet. Once he removed the condom from it he tossed it to her and the wallet on the floor._

Zoe nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on her door. "I'm busy Wade!" she called out.

"Your sister's on the phone, doc." his voice was muffled through the door.

Zoe groaned. Of course she is. When she got the shampoo out of her hair, she stepped out of shower, sopping wet and dripping everywhere and opened the door a crack. "Tell her I will call her back and make sure you tell her nothing else."

Wade grinned as even though the door was only open a crack, he could see plenty of areas of skin. Very perky areas. "Nice." he commented as he looked her up and down. "I don't kiss and tell, doc."

"Umm…yeah apparently you do." she glared at him.

"OK fine point taken. I have no intention of sharing the details of my sex life with a 17 year old, OK?"

"This is not just a 17 year old." she reminded him. "This is the nosy, annoying, hormonally driven 17 year old known as my sister. She will be pumping you for information."

"Pumping..." Wade smirked. "Like the visual, doc."

Zoe groaned and slammed the door in his face. She locked it and jumped back in the shower to not only finish washing her hair but also to warm up. She had quickly gotten cold from standing there sopping wet without a towel.

As she ran conditioner through her hair, her mind started to drift again. Pumping…yeah she liked that visual too actually.

"_Bet you can't do this without blushing."_

_Zoe frowned as she tore open the wrapper. "Have you forgotten I'm a doctor, Wade? I've been rather 'up close and personal' with quite a few penises, thank you very much."_

"_I bet."_

"_Umm…again have you forgotten that I've done several vasectomies?" she smirked as she pulled off his boxers with one swift tug. She went ahead and nimbly rolled it onto him. He smirked at her when she was finished._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing." he shook his head as he pulled her on top of him. "Pretty good at that, doc."_

"_Pretty good at everything I do." Zoe claimed confidently._

"_Awfully cocky aren't you?"_

"_Nope; just acting like you." she smiled smugly at him._

_Wade rolled them over so he was on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her. "So I'm curious whether or not you can scream any louder than you already have."_

"_Let's just see you try." Zoe dared him._

_Taking that as a challenge, Wade adjusted his hips then plunged into her. Zoe's eyes rolled back in her head but she didn't scream; well, not then anyway. But it didn't take too much before she was. It wasn't long before they both came and Wade collapsed on top of her. It only took about 10 seconds before he realized that he was probably crushing her._

"_Are you OK? Was I hurting you?"_

_Zoe looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course you didn't hurt me. You think those were screams of pain?"_

_Wade chuckled as he removed himself from her and laid down beside her. He then leaned over and kissed her. "I meant just now when I was laying on top of you."_

"_No, I'm fine."_

_It was silent as they each waited for their breathing to return to normal. Zoe was the first one who spoke. "Wow!" she sighed contently._

_Wade laughed, "No argument here."_

_Zoe was flying high. She felt…well, words couldn't describe how she felt but overall it was amazing. She watched Wade get up, throw the condom in the trash, and start to head into the bathroom._

"_Where are you going?" she frowned._

"_To get your condoms." A devilish smirk crossed his face. "Something tells me we're in for a long night." _

Half an hour after she had went into the shower, Zoe had emerged in her robe, her hair towel-dried and wearing her glasses again. Wade, just clad in boxers, sat cross-legged on her bed. She went ahead and grabbed her cell phone and dialed Madison's number.

"I see you've gotten a lot done." Zoe commented drily while she waited for Madison to pick up.

"Oh, I have. Pretty exhausted actually."

Before she could come up with a retort, Madison answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Madison."

"Zoe, where the hell have you been?"

"What are you talking about? I was just taking a shower."

"I called like 6 times last night."

Zoe's gaze snapped over to Wade. "You called six times last night?"

"What are you looking at me for?" Wade frowned. "I didn't hear your phone; I was too…"

Zoe's glare narrowed.

"Distracted." Wade concluded.

"What's going on? What was so important?"

"Well, we thought we were all having dinner together last night."

"My phone somehow got shut off. Why don't we have all have lunch at 1?" Zoe suggested as she turned around her back to Wade. There was a knock on the door so Wade sighed as he pulled the extra robe that was left courtesy of the hotel out of the bathroom and quickly put it on. He swung the door open then and the room service was rolled in. Wade picked up his wallet from the floor and tipped the gentlemen who brought the food. The man quickly left then.

"Are we going to do any shopping while you're here?" Madison asked Zoe. "We never go shopping."

"I'm surprised you want to go shopping." Zoe commented. "You're not known for wanting to."

Zoe could hear the shrug in Madison's voice. "Well, I have my 6 month anniversary coming up with Logan…"

"Logan?" Zoe raised a curious eyebrow. "So I'm assuming that's your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is. I want to find a nice outfit."

"OK, we can go shopping after we eat if you want. Listen I need to go. Breakfast just arrived…"

"You just want to be alone with Wade don't you?"

"I'm hungry, Madison. Starving actually. I need to go."

"Fine but don't think I'm going to let this drop."

"No why would you do that?" Zoe retorted. "Got to go. See you at 1." She hung up her phone and sighed. "Let me guess. You turned off my phone, didn't you?"

"It's on vibrate."

While they ate breakfast, Wade couldn't stop looking up from his food and smirking at her.

"What?" she finally asked after he had thrown her half a dozen looks.

"I just can't get over how we've spent the last 17 hours."

"Well that's thanks to you and your libido."

"Excuse me?" Wade's eyes grew wide at that claim. "You've got your details just a little mixed up."

"Should I refresh your memory as to how this whole thing started?"

"Yes please do because you're the one who dragged me in here."

"Yeah, I know that but I'm not the one who was deciding to do more rounds than I can count on one hand."

"Well, I didn't hear you telling me no."

Zoe sighed as she realized she was losing her very weak argument. She just kept her gaze anywhere but on him.

"I rest my case." he commented as he ate. "You know you have one of the worst cases of like multiple personalities I've ever seen."

"Thanks for that lovely compliment." Zoe retorted.

"Well, good God for someone was acting like she was having a blast last night to this morning where you're now regretting it…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." she held up her hand. "I never said anything about regretting it, Wade."

"Well, you're sure as hell acting like it."

"Well, I'm sorry, OK?" Zoe snapped. "Call it an adrenaline high, OK? I was just so happy that the police carted Adam's ass off to prison. I have a lot of words to describe the last 18 hours or so, Wade, but regret isn't one of them."

Wade looked relieved. Had he really believed that Zoe was regretting the night before? Well, no he didn't think so but she had turned ice cold from the moment she had gotten out of the shower and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with water temperature. "Good to hear."

Zoe cracked a smile.

He decided it was time to change the subject. "So Madison wants to go shopping?"

"Yeah, pretty surprised to hear that. She hates shopping."

"Did she give you a reason why?"

"Yeah, she and her boyfriend have an anniversary coming up."

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah." Zoe drank her orange juice then frowned. "Haven't you ever had an anniversary in a relationship?"

"Umm…I guess when I was married."

Zoe nearly spit out her juice. "Married?"

"Yeah. " Wade laughed at the expression on Zoe's face. "It was a long time ago, doc. It wasn't too long after we had gotten out of high school. We were only together like 4 months."

"What happened?"

"We just had different views of marriage."

"What was her name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't." Zoe finished off her last bite of eggs then rummaged through her suitcase to find something to wear.

"Are you mad about something?"

"Nope; not at all. I just need to get going if I'm going to do some shopping before I meet my mother and Madison at her favorite restaurant."

"Do I get to come with?"

"I guess."

"If you don't want me to, just say so, doc."

"I really don't care, Wade." Zoe took her clothes into the bathroom to change. She groaned as she closed and locked the door. It's amazing how Wade knows what has went on in her past relationships but he wouldn't share with her.

Zoe came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing tan pants and a white polo shirt. She had her contacts in now. "Are you coming?"

Wade smirked at the double entendre. He heard the other version of the phrase less than three hours ago. "Nah, think I'll stay here."

Zoe frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll let you talk to your mom and Madison by yourself."

"You don't want to meet Logan?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah that's Madison's boyfriend."

"Nah, I'm good. Take a picture of him. Let him know if he hurts Madison, I'll kick his ass."

Zoe smirked. She was sure he meant that too. "OK. Will do." Zoe grabbed her purse and headed out. She hit several places for her shopping.

It was the kind of shopping that would bore Madison to tears…stuff for her house.

She arrived in front of Madison's favorite Italian bistro just before 1. She peered in the front window and saw Madison sitting next to a tallish, blonde haired boy with glasses. Hmm… he looks alright. Now we'll find out if he really is.

"Hi." Zoe said right by Madison as she took a seat.

"Oh hey." Madison looked up at her.

"Where's mom?" Zoe took a seat next Madison.

"In the bathroom. She'll be back in a minute. Where's Wade?"

"He stayed at the hotel." Zoe glanced between Logan and Madison a couple times. "So do I get an introduction or what?"

"Sorry. Zoe, this is my boyfriend, Logan. Logan, this is my sister, Zoe."

"Hi." Logan extended his hand.

"Hi Logan." Zoe smiled at him as she picked up her menu to look it over. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you. Madison has talked about you a lot."

"Really? She has?" Zoe's eyebrow shot up in curiosity."Did she talk to you about me before or after she came to see me to get her birth control pills?"

"Zoe!" Madison screeched.

"Umm…just last night I guess."

"Can you please change the subject?"

"Absolutely. Logan, just know she's not having sex with you for at least 3 more days. I'm serious."

"Zoe! Seriously shut up!"

"Fine, fine." She held in a chuckle.

Logan's phone beeped and he glanced at the caller ID. "It's my sister. I'll be right back." He kissed Madison's cheek

"OK." Madison nodded then her eyes narrowed on her sister. "Why are you so happy?"

Zoe frowned. "Umm…do I need a reason to be happy? Isn't the fact that Adam's in jail a good enough reason?"

"Honestly it's not." Madison's eyes narrowed. "You're still too happy besides that. So what's the real reason."

"That is the real reason."

Madison's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god! You did it didn't you?"

"Madison…"

"I know this look, Zoe. Granted never on you…"

Zoe frowned at the implication.

"But you did it. Finally!"

"Madison, seriously grow up."

"Oh so it's OK to discuss my non-existent sex life with my boyfriend but I can't discuss yours with you."

"Yes, that's exactly right. For one thing I'm an adult and I don't need to answer your questions. Two, I'm making sure your boyfriend is aware of the timeline."

Logan returned from his call just then. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem." Zoe told him. "I'm not trying to put you on the spot here or embarrass you. I was just speaking as Madison's doctor just now more than her sister."

Logan nodded. "OK. I understand that. You have nothing to worry about though. She did tell me about the past and what's been going on."

"Good. I'm glad you know."

Madison sighed. "Why didn't Wade come?" she asked.

"Because he didn't want to. I asked him and he decided to just hang out the hotel."

"Hello all."

All three glanced up. Candace Hart had just made her dramatic entrance, her perfectly coifed blonde hair in a bob and wearing a red well-tailored dress.

"Hello, mother." Zoe sighed.

"Zoe." her mother nodded. "When did you arrive?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Where's Wade?"

Zoe sighed. "As I just told Madison, he's at the hotel. He didn't want to come."

"Well why not?"

"Because mother I'm sure he thought it would be boring for him with all the shopping we plan on doing after we eat."

"Well, that's too bad."

"I'll be sure to let him know you think so." Zoe smiled tightly as she glanced over at Madison texting. "Who are you texting?"

"My friend Olivia." Madison's eyes didn't part from the screen. "She's having issues with her boyfriend."

"So how is Bluebell, Zoe?"

"Just fine, mom. It's starting to grow on me."

Candace raised an amazed eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really. Their way of life may be more wholesome than our upbringing but there's nothing with that."

"I guess."

"Did you even bother to ask your other daughter how she enjoyed her visit?"

"Of course I did." Candace replied in a snippy tone.

The waitress came to take their orders. Each of them placed their order and the waitress returned a few minutes later with the drinks they requested. The only one ordered an alcoholic beverage was Candace. Zoe took note of that and was none too pleased by it either. It started with one and by the end of lunch she would probably have had 3 or 4.

Zoe sipped her Diet Coke as she asked Logan questions. She was purposely ignoring her mother. Fifteen minutes later, just before the food arrived, Zoe glanced up and Wade walked in through the front door. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hello everybody."

"Hello Wade." Candace gave a polite smile.

"Hey Wade." Madison gave a devilish grin.

"Wade…what are you doing here?"

"Well, I got a message from Madison saying how my presence was being sorely missed." Wade grinned at her.

Zoe's eyes darted over to Madison. "That was really big of her."

"OK, so really I was texting Wade not Olivia."

"Wade, why don't you take a seat and join us?" Candace asked nicely.

"Umm…" he glanced around the table. "Sure."

Wade took a seat in between Zoe and her mom. Wade glanced over at Logan. "Oh, you must be Madison's boyfriend."

Logan extended his hand. "Yeah, I'm Logan."

Wade shook it. "I'm Wade, I'm Zoe's bo…"

Wade didn't get to finish the word; Zoe stomped on his foot.

"Ow! I'm Zoe's neighbor."

Zoe glanced between Wade and Madison. "How did she get your number?"

"I gave it to her not too long after she arrived in case of emergency."

Zoe let the subject drop there. If she pursued it further, she was sure she'd get more pissed off.

"Wade, did you want something to eat?" Candace asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." He did get a Coke though.

The lunch was relatively quiet. Zoe spoke to her mother as a last resort. Wade tried a few times to divert and turn the focus more neutral subjects. It worked too…temporarily.

When they were finished, Zoe politely excused herself and Candace as they headed outside. Wade was left with Madison and Logan. He awkwardly smiled at each of them.

"So…" Madison said to Wade.

"So…"

"Don't play dumb, Wade. I know about you and Zoe."

"I thought they were just neighbors." Logan looked at his girlfriend confused

"They are…neighbors with benefits." Madison smirked.

"Madison, it would be wise not to pursue the subject any further because I don't discuss my…" Wade glanced around the room. No one had their eyes on him but he still didn't want to draw any undue attention on him, "personal life with anyone." Wade frowned as he looked out the window. It appeared at Zoe was in a full out argument with her mother. There was lots of gesturing and none of it polite. "How ugly do you think this is going to get?"

"Probably pretty ugly. Zoe still harbors a lot of anger towards my mom for her selfishness and her drinking."

"Shouldn't we stop it?"

"We could…" Madison glanced around again and saw people staring out the window at Zoe and Candace. "but this is too entertaining for everyone."

"Madison…" Wade's eyes narrowed.

Madison sighed. "Yeah, sure."

Zoe was trying to maintain her composure. She was losing badly. She stared at her mother coldly for a minute then Candace got impatient. "What?!"

"Nothing. Just curious how your trip went."

"Oh, it was fabulous. I got pampered every day. The spa, the beach. It was a piece of heaven."

Zoe's eyes narrowed. "Did you ever stop and think that 'Hey it might be a good idea to call my daughters to check on them and see how they're doing.'"

"Well, I knew that Madison would be fine with you." Candace rationalized.

"That's not the point, mom!" Zoe yelled. "You don't think of anyone but yourself!"

"Zoe you will not take that tone with me."

"I will take any tone I goddamn please, mother! You are the most selfish person I've ever met. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true!" Candace argued.

"Yes, it is. You weren't even noticing what happened to Madison two years ago when she got assaulted."

"OK!" Candace yelled. "Yes, I haven't been a perfect mother. I admit that. But you've hardly been a perfect daughter."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"Where were you when she got assaulted?"

"I was working."

"And dating the demon who did it to her." Candace spat.

"Yeah, I know. I've felt guilty about that ever since I found out." Zoe admitted sadly. "I told Madison how sorry I was that I didn't believe her when she told me about how Adam was treating her. I've been trying to rectify my actions. You, however, haven't."

"Zoe, I work long hours…"

"Give me a freaking break, mom! You sit at your desk, doing your job, you come home, have probably 4 or 5 drinks then go to bed. You have never thought about anyone but yourself. This is why we have to fend for ourselves."

"I do not drink that much."

Wow, Zoe thought. "Yes, you do. It's only 2 o'clock and you've already had 3 drinks with lunch. It's time to lay it on the line. You either start paying attention to Madison and her needs for a change or I'll petition to get custody of her just to get her away from you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"The hell I wouldn't. She needs a more stable environment than the one you're giving her. From what I hear her dad's not much better."

"You honestly think she'd get a stable environment in Bluebell?" Candace told her in a snippy tone.

"I know for a fact. Wade and Lavon like having her around and Lavon wanted me to stress to her she could visit anytime she wanted. Even the residents were finally growing used to her. She was welcome in Bluebell."

Wade, Madison, and Logan showed up outside then. "Everything OK, doc?"

"Yeah, just fine." Zoe said as she watched her mom. "Don't try your luck, mother. I'll fight you if I have to and you know what? You just may lose."

**OK so once again I'm having issues with the program and it's not doing what I want it too. Anyway, hopefully you liked it. This chapter was well needed after that episode on Tuesday wasn't it? Does anyone really believe that Wade cheated? There's a huge amount of people who think he wouldn't do that to Zoe. Then other people are like, that's not entirely out of the realm. I don't know. A note on this...I'm assuming Zoe would have the ability to get custody of Madison. Not very good on the legal side but oh well. ****Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
